Mistaken
by Sakamoto Itoe
Summary: Hadrian and Harrison Potter are Identical twins. On the night they're parents were murdered, one of them became the Boy-Who-Lived. The problem? No one can tell them apart... and they aren't telling. Rated T, just to be safe. Rating may go up. ON HIATUS, CURRENTLY UNDER REVISION.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** TT~TT I know, most of you who've read my Kingdom Keys, Pendragon, or any of my other stories must want to strangle me... But I have a good reason this time! ^-^ I'm proud to say that I'm answering AbNaGbEyL's HarryHarry Twin Challenge! This idea is AbNaGbEyL's, and hers alone. I take no credit in the plot. . I'm just writing for the fun of it. XD I demand you read her stories! They're awesome!

**Disclaimer:** I do **_NOT_** own Harry Potter, nor do I own the idea for this fanfic. Those rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling and AbNaGbEyL. Thank You.

* * *

**Mistaken

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Prologue~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Ever since Harrison and Hadrian Potter were born, they've been identical. That is, until that one fateful night…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lily and James Potter smiled at each other as their babies cooed cutely.

"Our little Ari and Dri are so adorable!" Lily gushed. James just kept on grinning as the little ones grabbed a finger on each hand of Lily's.

An anonymous ringing sounded in James' ears and his smile faded. He rushed to the door and shouted for Lily to take the children and run, but before he could finish his sentence, the door burst open and a green light struck James in the chest - making James drop to the ground, dead.

A cloaked figure walked into the room, wand held in its pale hand. Lily appeared in the hallway and choked back a sob. She glared at the figure as he pulled back his hood to reveal a pale, snake-like face with crimson, snake eyes.

"You will never kill my babies, Voldemort!" Lily cried; running back into the room where Harrison and Hadrian were watching in wonder.

The cloaked figure, Voldemort, followed Lily and chuckled as she stood with her arms out in front of the crib holding her two boys.

"Now, now, no need to be drastic. Step aside and I won't have to kill you." Voldemort hissed out, pointing his wand straight at Lily. Lily started to cry.

"No! You can't kill my boys! Please! I'll do anything!" Voldemort laughed and flicked his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" Lily screamed as the green curse hit her chest and sent her slumping to the ground, also dead.

Voldemort stepped over Lily's body and looked at the two boys who were crying. He raised his wand and sneered at the two.

"Now, who shall I kill first? You? Alright, if you insist. Avada Kedavra!" As soon as the green light hit Harrison James Potter, it rebounded and hit Voldemort. Voldemort screamed in pain and in a blinding flash of light, he disappeared.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Six Years later~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Seven year old, Hadrian Evans Potter shook his twin lightly. Harrison groaned cutely and rolled over in the limited space he had. Hadrian frowned and shook Harrison's shoulder again, harder.

"Ari, wake up! Aunt Petunia wanted us to be awake before she came down so we can make breakfast as soon as she lets us out!" Hadrian explained in a whisper, shaking his twin again. Harrison, or Ari, sat up slowly and rubbed his left eye.

"Dri, I was having a good dream! Why'd you have to wake me up?" Hadrian, or Dri, grinned at Ari and ruffled his hair.

"Cause big bro, I have to make sure you don't get in trouble!" Ari frowned a bit, and then broke into a grin.

"Isn't that supposed to be the other way around?" Dri pouted slightly, and then jumped as the stairs creaked over them. Dri looked at his twin sullenly.

"That'll be Aunt Petunia…" Ari nodded at Dri's statement as the door to their cupboard was unlocked.

"Alright, get started you two!" Aunt Petunia said in a firm voice. Ari and Dri filed out of the cupboard and into the kitchen.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia…" Both boys said at the same time. They started to make breakfast in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Ari and Dri finished putting breakfast on the table, Aunt Petunia walked up and inspected the food. She nodded slightly and took a bite of eggs, nodding again. Aunt Petunia stood up straight and wiped her hands on the apron around her waist.

"You two forgot the cheese. Remember it next time." She said with a slight frown on her face. Ari and Dri glanced at each other before striking up a chorus of 'Yes Aunt Petunia!' With the Dursleys, that was as much of a compliment as Ari and Dri would ever get.

Knowing that they weren't allowed to eat with the rest of the Dursleys, Ari and Dri slipped back into their cupboard… After dropping off the mail in Uncle Vernon's spot, of course.

Ari sat with his back to the wall and Dri went to sit next to him. Dri took Ari's hand, causing the twins to lock eyes. Ari raised an eyebrow and Dri sighed, scooting closer to his brother.

"What's wrong Dri?" Ari asked, still staring at his brother in worry. Dri shook his head and placed it on Ari's shoulder. Ari looked down at Dri and squeezed his hand. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"Well… We're supposed to be twins, right?" Ari slowly nodded his head, not knowing where this was going.

"And twins are supposed to be identical, right?" Again, Ari nodded slowly. Dri sniffed and pouted.

"Well, _**we're**_ not! Don't you see?! I'm supposed to look _**exactly**_ like you, but you've got a scar, and I _**don't**_!" Dri looked like he was on the verge of crying, so Ari hugged him.

"It's alright Dri… It's not _**so**_ bad, is it?" At this time, Dri promptly started sobbing quietly on Ari's shoulder. Ari winced and hugged his brother tighter. "I'm really sorry Dri… I shouldn't have said that…"

Ari sighed and began to comfort Dri by rubbing his back. 'I really wish Dri had my scar, too… That way, we'd both be happy…' Ari thought to himself.

Dri calmed down slightly and pulled back, wiping his eyes from under his glasses. Ari's own eyes widened in disbelief so he rubbed his eyes, then stared at Dri. Dri sniffled and blinked as he realized Ari was staring at him.

"What?" Dri asked - his voice slightly raw. Ari quickly looked around the cupboard and found what he was looking for. Ari picked up the hand mirror and held it in front of Dri. He gasped, and then stared. "No… No way…"

In that mirror, Dri saw his piercing emerald green eyes staring back at him, his glasses framing his eyes. Dri also saw his wild, messy dark hair. Everything was the same, except for one thing. The boy in the mirror had a lightning-bolt shaped scar - just like Ari. Dri reached up to touch his forehead (the boy in the mirror copied) and Dri felt the scar… It was real.

Ari put down the mirror and Dri looked at him, suddenly breaking into a grin.

"You know what I'm thinking, Ari?" Dri asked, taking Ari's hand once more. Ari grinned back at Dri.

"I think I do, Dri." An evil gleam appeared in both twins' eyes.

"This'll be fun…" Both boys said simultaneously.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

~Prologue End~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

**A/N:** So, how was that? I hope it was good! Please give me feed-back! ^-^ oh, and Flames will be happliy used as fuel for my fireplace. Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Wow… Just-… Wow… XD I never expected this story to be so popular! o.O Sad thing is, I think I've gotten more reviews in that last chapter than my 1st chapter on my Kingdom Hearts story… *giggles* I'm so happy! ^-^ thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited my story, and added it to their story alerts! *gives you all huggles*

* * *

**Mistaken

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~Chapter 1~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~Three Years Later~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Dri opened his emerald green eyes to see Ari grinning at him. Dri blinked slowly, but then snuggled into his brother, intent on going back to sleep.

"Oh no you don't! Dri, you'd better wake up fully, or I'll have to do something drastic!" Ari said, still grinning at his twin. Dri groaned slightly and hugged Ari a bit tighter, burying his head in Ari's chest. Ari chuckled a bit a poked Dri in the side. "C'mon, Dri! Get up! Up, up, up!"

Dri sighed dramatically and looked up at Ari, emerald eyes sparkling in amusement. Ari's grin widened and he sat both of them upright.

"Now, what do I owe this special occasion on being woken up early?" Dri drawled, the sparkle still in his eyes. Ari leaned in and kissed Dri softly on the cheek.

"Today's the day we get ourselves some early birthday presents. Remember? Aunt Petunia said she was taking Dudley to the zoo with Uncle Vernon. So we can get done with our chores, get our presents, and get back here before they even realize we've gone!" Ari continued to grin, even as Dri gave a kiss on Ari's cheek in return.

"Well then, love, we'd better get started then, huh?" Ari rolled his eyes, still grinning, and rubbed Dri's hair affectionately.

"Of course, little brother! The earlier, the better!" Ari dragged Dri out of their too small bed and silently opened the cupboard door. They both walked into the kitchen, hand in hand, and silently started breakfast. Once they finished, they put it on the table and went back to their cupboard as everyone else started to wake up.

They spent the next few hours in their cupboard as the Dursleys began their busy day. When the Dursleys were about to leave, Aunt Petunia called them out into the hall to remind them to complete their chores before the family got back. Ari and Dri muttered affirmatives and the Dursleys left without another word.

Dri sighed slightly, starting his set of chores. Ari laughed beside him and set about his chores also, happily doing everything without complaining. In just two hours, Ari and Dri completed every chore they had to do that day.

They retreated back to their cupboard, Ari's grin still plastered to his face as he pulled Dri into his lap when he sat down on the bed. Dri rolled his eyes slightly, humoring his brother by staying in his lap, then reached down under the mattress only to pull out a roll of dollar bills.

Over the years, ever since they could do a chore properly, Ari and Dri have been collecting the money that they've found around the house. On good days, they find around 20 dollars altogether. On a bad day, they just find 4; and even that was a good amount of money. Then, of course, there was the 'forgetting' to give change back to Aunt Petunia during errands, the occasional stealing dollars from Dudley's allowance, and the oh-so-important 20s from the cookie jar Uncle Vernon kept on top of the fridge. So in total, throughout all the years they've been collecting, they have well over 8,000 dollars. Ari's grin widened considerably at the wad of cash in his face.

"Shall we go get our presents now? I know we're about a month early, but we'll never get another chance…" Ari glanced down at Dri nervously, his grin slightly fading. That is, until Dri grinned up at him.

"Don't worry Ari. I don't mind us getting them early. It's now, or never, right?" Ari's grin was back with a vengeance as he nodded. Ari lifted Dri up easily, only to set him on his feet a second later.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Dri grinned at Ari and led him outside of the cupboard and out of the house. They walked for awhile before they passed the park. Ari looked around for the 50th time. "Are you sure this is the right direction? I mean, I didn't even know there was a tattoo parlor in town…"

Dri sighed and glared half-heartedly over his shoulder at Ari. Ari just didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Turning the corner, Dri stopped short and smirked over at his gaping brother.

"See? I told you it was here." Dri said in a smug voice. Ari nodded dumbly as he stared at the tattoo parlor. The words "Magical Black Dragon" flashed in dark neon colors on the top of the store. In the window, was a big picture of a black Chinese or Japanese dragon staring out at them. Dri tugged on Ari's hand, pulling him out of his stupor.

The bell chimed as they opened the door and walked inside the parlor. A fairly young lady with brown hair in several braids and a silver trench coat on over her black tank top and jeans came from behind the curtain in the back, rubbing her hands on a cloth. She froze when she saw Ari and Dri, but then started barking out in laughter.

"You've gotta be kidding me! It's a couple of kids!" She chuckled for a moment more then walked toward Ari and Dri. Dri held Ari's hand tightly as he stood in front of his older brother. The lady smiled softly and squatted down in front of them. "What can I do for you two?"

"U-um… W-well…" Dri took a shaky breath. "We would like to get a tattoo, miss, if you can…"

The lady looked bewildered for a moment before she burst into another round of laughter. Dri frowned and Ari stepped in front of Dri, eyes glistening slightly. Ari sniffled slightly, catching the attention of the lady, who had stopped laughing for a moment. Ari straightened up and looked the lady in the eyes.

"Please miss… It's all we can have for our birthday…" The lady's eyes softened slightly and she sighed.

"It's not that easy little one… For one, do you know how much a tattoo costs?" Ari and Dri both nodded. Dri pulled out the wad of bills and the lady's eyes widened slightly. She chuckled lightly and shook her head. "What are your names, little ones? My name is Izumi." (**A/N:** Think Izumi Curtis from Full Metal Alchemist)

Ari thrust his hand out with an adorable grin on his face.

"My name's Harrison Potter. This is my brother, Hadrian Potter." Izumi's eyes widened a bit and she coughed slightly.

"Um… This might sound weird, but do you have a scar on your forehead?" Ari just grinned and lifted up his bangs, Dri copying his movements. Izumi nodded slightly, a thoughtful look on her face. She stood up and looked to the curtain that led to the back room. "Sig! Come in here! We got some costumers!"

Dri's and Ari's eyes lit up and they grinned up at Izumi. She looked back at them and smiled softly. A very large man came through the curtains and looked at Izumi. She motioned for the boys to come up to the counter.

"Now boys, what tattoos would you like?" Izumi leaned on the counter while Ari and Dri discussed what they wanted. The man, Sig, raised an eyebrow, but didn't question anything. Ari and Dri looked back up at Izumi.

"I'd like a stag!" Ari said, looking at Dri.

"And I'd like a dog!" Dri said, likewise looking at Ari. Izumi chuckled softly.

"And where would you like them?"

"On our lower backs!" Ari and Dri said in unison. Izumi smiled and nodded.

"Ok, well, that would come up to $300 for each of you. Is that alright?" Dri nodded, handing Izumi the correct amount of money. Sig raised both his eyebrows as the boys looked at him. Izumi looked over at him and grinned. "Well both you Harrys, why don't you go on in back. Sig will be there in a minute."

Both boys nodded and slipped through the curtain. Sig turned to Izumi, question on his face. Izumi grinned.

"That was Harrison and Hadrian Potter." Izumi's grin widened at Sig's surprised expression. "Yes, Potter. Now, I'd like you to add a few things to their tats, alright? We'll make it so that they can be closer than ever before."

Sig nodded mutely and listened to Izumi's ideas. After she was done, Sig nodded again and went through the curtain to find one of the twins with his shirt off, already sitting on the tattoo chair. The twin in the chair grinned.

"I'd like the stag, please." Sig had a ghost of a smile on his face as he directed Ari to lie on his stomach…

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~Back At The Dursley's House~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Ari and Dri couldn't stop grinning as they lie on their bed in their tiny cupboard. They've been lying there for over an hour, and the Dursley's were due back in another hour. Dri snuggled into his brother's chest and sighed contently.

'I wish I don't have to move…' Dri thought to himself. Ari smiled down at him and stroked Dri's hair.

"We've got at least another half-hour. You don't have to move anywhere." Dri froze in confusion. He looked up at Ari and blinked.

'Wha?' Dri thought to himself. Ari blinked and furrowed his brow.

"Whaddya mean 'wha'? We've got half an hour, so you don't have to move." Ari said sternly. Dri felt chills go up and down his spin.

"Ari? I just thought that… You can read my mind?" Ari blinked, and then looked at Dri in surprise.

'Whoa… I read his mind?' Ari thought, very startled. Dri frowned.

"Yes, you read my mind… Was I not clear the first-" Dri stopped mid-sentence as he realized that Ari hadn't said that out loud. "Oh… Wow…"

"Yeah… Wow's right…" Ari said, absorbing this new information. The Ari grinned.

'Well, at least now we can talk to each other easier!' Dri snorted and rolled his eyes.

'Only you could think this was cool, Ari… Only you…' Ari snickered and shrugged his shoulders.

'At least now we won't be bored as easily!' Dri laughed and shook his head, standing up.

"C'mon, we'd better start dinner…" Ari sighed and stood up, too.

"Alright, alright… You know, you're such a fun-sucker…" Dri just grinned at his brother as they both walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, I'm evil. But next chapter will hopefully be better! *frowns* I'm gonna have to reread the first book though… Damnit… Anyways, please review! XD I bet you all will surprise me, and the next time I check my email, it will be filled with notices from you guys. o.O I can never get used to that much attention…


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello! I'm not dead! I'm happy that everyone was kind enough to favorite and story alert my story, but could all of you please at least review? I mean, how else am I supposed to fix things if you don't tell me what you thought? Anyways... ^^; yeah… Sorry about taking so long to update, but this whole time I was trying not to throw my notebook against the wall… Along with my Harry Potter book. You see, I was trying to be as accurate as I could with this chapter, so that's why I took so long. 17 pages in my notebook made into 10 pages on Word. =.= I really hate my life right now… Anyways! ^-^ so I finally got this done, and you can read it! So, without further ado, read on!

* * *

**Mistaken

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~Chapter 2~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~A Few Months Later~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

A few months after Dudley's birthday, Dri woke Ari up as usual with their new ability.

'Ariiiiiii~!!!' Ari sat bolt upright, panting. Dri grinned at him. After Ari calmed down, he looked at Dri and glared.

'What the bloody hell was that for?!' Ari asked in his mind, glaring further at Dri who was giggling like a school girl.

"Time to get up, Ari! Aunt Petunia came down a couple of minutes ago. She's in the kitchen now," Ari sighed as Dri explained in a whisper. Dri grinned and gave his twin a far from innocent peck on the lips before standing up and taking Ari's hand. "Let's go make breakfast."

Ari followed Dri, with a dazed grin on this face, into the kitchen - where he was torn out of his musing as a horrible smell filled his nostrils. Both Dri and Ari hurriedly covered their noses.

'Ewwwwwwwww!!!' They thought simultaneously, trying not to gag. Ari swallowed and stepped forward, watching as Aunt Petunia stirred some clothes in a metal tub in the sink.

"Um… Aunt Petunia? What are you doing?" Ari asked. Aunt Petunia looked up from her stirring and smiled in a nasty way.

"Why, I'm dyeing yours and your brother's school uniforms. Now it'll look like everyone else's when I've finished," She said in a too-sweet voice. Ari and Dri looked at each other from the corner of their eyes.

'I highly doubt that…' They thought at the same time. They walked to the stove and put the breakfast that was already made onto the table.

As soon as Ari and Dri set the table, Uncle Vernon and Dudley walked through the door with scrunched up noses. Uncle Vernon sat at his usual seat and opened the morning paper while Dudley sat down with his very long walking stick, which he got with his uniform for his new school, in his lap.

The click of the mail slot opening sounded, followed soon after by the flop of letters on the doormat.

"Get the mail, Dudley," Uncle Vernon said without looking up from the paper. Dudley took a bite of eggs and frowned.

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry," Uncle Vernon sighed. Ari and Dri smirked.

"Which Harry?" They asked simultaneously. Uncle Vernon put down his paper just enough to glare at the both of them.

"I don't care which one! Just get it!"

"Make Dudley get it," Ari said, still smirking slightly. Uncle Vernon put up his paper again.

"Poke them with your Smelting stick, Dudley."

Ari and Dri bolted out the door before Dudley even lifted his finger. Three things were on the doormat that day: a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight; a brown envelope that looked like a bill; and… A letter for one of the twins?!

Ari and Dri each picked up a side of the letter and stared at it. No one, in their entire lives, had written a letter to either of them. But who would? They didn't have any friends, and they had no other relatives. They didn't even go to the library so they could never get over-due notices! Yet there it was, a letter, addressed so plainly there could be no mistake:

**_Mr. H. Potter_**

**_The Cupboard under the Stairs_**

**_4 Privet Drive_**

**_Little Whinging_**

**_Surrey_**

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink - much like the color of the twins' eyes. Upon looking farther, they both noticed there was no stamp.

They turned the envelope over with trembling hands. On the back was a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

"Hurry up, freaks!" Uncle Vernon shouted from inside the kitchen. "What are you two doing, checking for letter bombs?"

Uncle Vernon chuckled slightly at his own joke while Ari and Dri made their way into the kitchen, still staring at their letter. Ari handed Uncle Vernon the bill and postcard, then sat down next to Dri who held the letter. Dri looked at Ari with an eyebrow raised.

'Should we open it?' Dri asked. Ari snorted in his mind.

'Cha, of course! Why wouldn't we?'

'Well… It's addressed to the _cupboard_ for bloody sake! Who would know that?! Maybe Dudley just thought it would be funny to see our faces since this is our first letter.' Dri said reasonably. Ari rolled his eyes, lightly plucked the letter out of Dri's hands, and began to open it.

'Well we won't find out if we don't open it, now will we?' Ari said, taking out the paper within the envelope. At this time, Dudley just had to look up.

"Dad!" Uncle Vernon stopped his rambling to Aunt Petunia about Marge being sick and looked at Dudley as he pointed to Ari and Dri. "Dad, both Harrys have something!"

Uncle Vernon glared at Ari and yanked the letter out of his hand.

"Hey! That's _ours_!" Dri said, trying to snatch the letter back.

"Who'd be writing to _you_ freaks?" Uncle Vernon sneered, shaking the letter open with one hand and glancing down at it. His eyebrows furrowed as his face turned red with rage. As fast as it appeared, it was replaced with a sickly green color, followed by a deathly pale.

"P-P-Petunia!" He gasped. Dudley took this chance to try and grab the letter, but Uncle Vernon held it high out of his reach. Aunt Petunia came over, took the letter curiously, and read the first line. For a moment, it seemed like she would faint. Aunt Petunia clutched her throat and made a choking noise.

"Vernon! Oh my goodness - Vernon!" Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon stared at each other, forgetting that Ari, Dri, and Dudley were still in the room. Dudley wasn't used to being ignored, so he gave his father a sharp tap on the head with his walking stick.

"I want to read that letter." Dudley said, rather loudly. Ari and Dri scowled.

"_We_ want to read it," They said furiously, at the same time, "as it's _ours_."

"Get out, all three of you." Uncle Vernon croaked, stuffing the letter back inside its envelope. Ari and Dri glared, but didn't move.

"WE WANT OUR LETTER!" Dri shouted suddenly, surprising his twin and the rest of the Dursleys. Dudley snapped out of the outburst first.

"Let _me_ see it!" Dudley demanded, taking a step toward Uncle Vernon. Shaking with rage, Uncle Vernon clenched his fists.

"OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared, grabbing Dudley by the scruff of his neck and throwing him into the hall. A few seconds later, Ari and Dri joined him as the kitchen door slammed in their faces. Dudley rushed forward and stated listening through the keyhole. Ari and Dri sighed, dropping to the ground to lay flat on their stomachs to listen at the crack between the door and the floor.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia was saying in a quivering voice, "look at the address - how could they possibly know were those two sleep? You don't think they're watching the house?"

Ari and Dri glanced at each other with a knowing look. The letter _did_ say the cupboard under the stairs, didn't it?

'See? That's exactly what I want to know. Do we have some freakish stalkers or something?' Dri thought bitterly. 'Why would anyone but us know we sleep in a cupboard?'

"Watching - spying - might be following us…" Uncle Vernon muttered wildly.

"But what should we do, Vernon?" Aunt Petunia muttered frantically, "Tell them we don't want-"

The sound of a chair moving and footsteps pacing the kitchen entered Ari and Dri's ears.

"No…" Uncle Vernon said finally. "No, we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer… yes, that's best… we won't do anything…"

"But-"

"I'm not having one in the house, Petunia!" Uncle Vernon said furiously. "Didn't we swear when we took them in that we'd stamp out that dangerous nonsense?"

Ari and Dri looked at each other in confusion.

'What do they mean?' They both asked. Neither had an answer.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

That evening, Ari and Dri were brooding in their cupboard. Ari was petting Dri as Dri pouted and leaned against his twin when it happened. Uncle Vernon visited Ari and Dri in their cupboard.

"Where's our letter?" Dri asked, as soon as Uncle Vernon squeezed through the door. "Who's writing to us?"

"No one. It was addressed to you two by mistake," Uncle Vernon said gruffly. "I've just finished burning it."

"It was _not_ a mistake," Ari said angrily, "it had our cupboard on it."

"SILENCE!" Uncle Vernon yelled, making the few spiders on the wall scurry to safety. He took a few deep breaths and then forced his face into a smile, which looked quite painful - not that Dri or Ari minded.

"Er - yes, Harrison, Hadrian - about this cupboard… Your aunt and I have been thinking… You two are really getting a bit big for it… We think it might be nice if you two moved into Dudley's second bedroom." Ari and Dri stared at Uncle Vernon in disbelief.

"Why?" asked Ari.

"What's the catch?" asked Dri at the same time. Uncle Vernon turned very red in the face.

"Don't ask questions!" He snapped. "Take this stuff upstairs. Now."

Uncle Vernon left while Ari and Dri got their meager possessions and headed upstairs to Dudley's second bedroom. In the house, there were four bedrooms: Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room, the guest room, one where Dudley slept, and the last is where Dudley kept all the toys that he couldn't fit in the first bedroom.

It only took Ari and Dri one trip to get everything they owned into that bedroom. Ari closed the door as Dri sat down on the bed. They both looked around as Ari sat down next to Dri. Nearly everything was broken that Dudley put in here - from the video camera her got a month ago to the toys that he stole from kids at school. The only thing that looked untouched was a shelf full of books.

Downstairs, Ari and Dri could practically hear Dudley pleading to his mother: "I don't _want_ them in there… I _need_ that room… Make them get _out_…"

Dri sighed and laid down on the bed. Ari stretched out beside his twin and wrapped an arm around him. Dri sighed again and looked at Dri with sad eyes.

'Yesterday, we would have given up anything to get this room together…' Dri thought. Ari nodded and tightened his grip on Dri, sighing.

'Yeah… But today, we'd rather be back in that cupboard with our letter that up here without it… ne?' Ari asked, smiling slightly at his brother. Dri grinned in response and nodded.

'Yup! Without a doubt!'

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Next morning, at breakfast, everyone was rather quiet. Dudley the most, since he was in shock. The day before he'd screamed at his parents, whacked his father with his Smelting Stick, been sick on purpose, kicked his mother, and thrown his tortoise through the greenhouse roof. He still didn't get his second room back.

'I wish we opened that letter in the hall yesterday…' Ari thought glumly. Dri chuckled sadly in his mind.

'Well, too late now… Have you seen the looks Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia keep sharing?' Ari nodded slightly. 'Well, it makes me think that we'll never get the mail again.'

True to his theory, the mail arrived and Uncle Vernon made Dudley get it. They heard him banging his walking stick all the way down the hall.

"There's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive -'" Before he could finish, Uncle Vernon gave a strangled cry and leapt from his seat, running into the hallway with Ari and Dri right behind him.

Uncle Vernon had to wrestle Dudley to the ground to get the letter from him. It didn't help when Dri grabbed Uncle Vernon around the neck from behind while Ari grabbed Uncle Vernon's legs. After a minute of confused fighting, in which everyone got hit a lot by the Smelting Stick, Uncle Vernon straightened up - gasping for breath - with Ari and Dri's letter clutched in his hand.

"Go to your cupboard - I mean, your bedroom," he wheezed at Ari and Dri. "Dudley, go. Just - go."

Ari sat down on the bed while Dri paced round and round in their new room. As Dri passed him for the 20th time, Ari grabbed his wrist - effectively pulling his twin into his lap.

'Dri, your mind is going in circles. What is it?' Dri sighed and leaned against Ari.

'Someone knew that we moved out of our cupboard… And they seemed to know that we didn't receiver our first letter… Wouldn't they try again?' Ari thought hard. It seemed to make sense, so he nodded. Dri grinned. 'Well, this time, we'll make _sure_ they don't fail. I've got a plan…'

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

When the repaired alarm clock tang at six o'clock the next morning, Dri quickly turned it off and smirked down at his twin.

'Ready?' Ari sat up and rubbed his eyes, nodding. Dri's smirk widened. 'Good. Let's get dressed.'

Ari and Dri got dressed quietly and raced down the stairs silently, not wanting to wake the Dursleys up. They didn't turn on any of the lights and as the twins hit the bottom step, Dri ran over the plan one more tome.

'Alright. So we go outside, go to the corner, wait for the post, and read the letter before the Dursleys notice.' Ari sighed slightly as they walked to the front door.

'Do you _really_ think they won't notice us g-'

"AAAAARRRGH!"

Ari and Dri jumped about a foot in the air, startled out of surprise. The lights clicked on, and to the twins' horror, they saw Uncle Vernon laying on the floor in a sleeping bag at the front of the door. He shouted at Ari and Dri for half an hour and then told them to make a cup of tea. They shuffled miserably into the kitchen and by the time they got back, the mail had arrived - right into Uncle Vernon's lap. Dri caught a glimpse of three letters addressed in green ink.

"I want-" Dri began, but Uncle Vernon was tearing the letters into pieces before the twins' eyes. They sighed and walked up the stairs, favoring to sulk quietly.

Uncle Vernon didn't go to work that day, either. He stayed at home and nailed up the mail slot. At Aunt Petunia's questioning gaze, Uncle Vernon laughed.

"See," He started explaining through a mouthful of nails, "If they can't _deliver_ them, they'll just give up."

"I'm not sure that'll work Vernon…" Aunt Petunia said skeptically. She was starting to question her husband's sanity.

"Oh, these people's minds work in strange ways, Petunia. They're not like you and me," Uncle Vernon said, trying to knock in a nail with the piece of fruitcake Aunt Petunia just brought him. Aunt Petunia raised an eyebrow and sighed. Yes, she was _definitely_ starting to question her husband's sanity.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

On Friday, no less than twelve letters arrived for both Ari and Dri. Of course - since they couldn't go through the mail slot - the letters had been pushed under the door, slotted through he sides, and a few were even forced through the small window in the downstairs bathroom.

Uncle Vernon stayed home again and, after burning all the letters, he got out the hammer and nails again to board up the cracks around the front and back doors so no one could go out. While he worked, he hummed "Tiptoe Through the Tulips" and as he went through the day, he constantly jumped at small noises.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Things started getting out of hand on Saturday. About twenty-four letters managed to get into the house for Ari and Dri - each of the letters neatly rolled up and hidden inside each and every one of the two dozen eggs that their very confused milkman had handed to Aunt Petunia through the living room window. While Uncle Vernon made furious telephone calls to the post office and the dairy to try to find someone to complain to, Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her food processor.

Dudley looked over at Ari and Dri in shocked amazement while the twins looked at each other pensively.

"Who on earth wants to talk to _you_ two this badly?" He asked, still amazed. The twins shrugged slightly and Ari decided to answer.

"I dunno, but frankly, I'd say they're nutters." Dri snorted and nodded while Dudley just shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Once Sunday morning hit, Uncle Vernon sat down at the breakfast table looking tired and rather ill, but happy.

"No post on Sundays," he said in an overly-cheerful voice while he spread marmalade on his newspapers absent-mindedly, "no damn letters today-"

Something came whizzing down the kitchen chimney as Uncle Vernon spoke and caught him sharply on the back of the head. In the next moment, thirty or forty letters came pelting out of the fireplace like bullets. The Dursleys ducked, but Ari and Dri lept into the air almost grabbing one before-

"Out! OUT!" Uncle Vernon roared as he seized Ari and Dri around their waists and threw them into the hall. Not a moment later, Aunt Petunia and Dudley ran out with their arms over their faces as Uncle Vernon slammed the door shut. They could still hear the letters streaming into the room, bouncing off the walls and floor with some mild force.

"That does it," Uncle Vernon said, trying to speak calmly while pulling tufts out of his mustache at the same time. "I want you all back here in five minutes - all ready to leave. We're going away, so just pack some clothes. No arguments!"

Uncle Vernon looked so vicious with half his mustache missing that no one dared to argue. Ten minutes later, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, and the twins were watching Uncle Vernon tear the boards from the door. After the way was clear, they moved into the car. Dudley tried stuffing his TV, VCR, and computer into the trunk until Uncle Vernon smacked Dudley in the back of the head. Uncle Vernon then yelled at Dudley for holding them up; after taking out the TV, VCR, and computer from the trunk, of course. After everyone was in the car, Uncle Vernon sped toward the highway.

They drove, and drove, and drove some more; but no one knew where Uncle Vernon was taking them. Even Aunt Petunia didn't dare ask where they were going. But every now and then Uncle Vernon would take a sharp turn and drive in the opposite direction for a while. Every time he did this, he would mutter, "Shake 'em off… Shake 'em off…"

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day. By nightfall Dudley was howling. He'd never had suck a bad day in his life - he was hungry, he'd missed five TV programs he'd wanted to see, and he'd never gone so long without blowing up an alien on his computer!

Uncle Vernon stopped, at last, outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of a big city. Dudley, Ari, and Dri shared a room with twin beds and damp, musty sheets. Dudley took the bed closest to the door while Ari and Dri took the bed closest to the window. While Dudley snored in his sleep, the twins stayed awake, sitting facing toward one another on the windowsill, staring down at the lights of passing cars and wondering what they were going to do…

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

They ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast for breakfast the next day. The Dursley's and the twins had just finished when the owner of the hotel came over to their table.

"'Scuse me, but is one of you Mr. H. Potter? Only I got about an 'undred of these at the front desk…" She smiled politely and held up a letter so they could read the green ink address:

_**Mr. H. Potter**_

_**Room 17**_

_**Railview Hotel**_

_**Cokeworth**_

Dri made a grab for the letter, but Uncle Vernon knocked his hand out of the way. The woman stared and Uncle Vernon shot a glare at Dri.

"I'll take them," Uncle Vernon said gruffly, standing up quickly and following the owner from the dining room.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

"Wouldn't it be better to just go home, dear?" Aunt Petunia suggested timidly, hours later, but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. No one knew what, exactly, he was looking for. Once, he drove them into the middle of a forest, got out, looked around, shook his head, got back in the car, and drove them off again. The same thing happened in the middle of a plowed field, halfway across a suspension bridge, and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley asked Aunt Petunia dully, late that afternoon. Aunt Petunia shook her head and didn't answer, favoring to look out for her husband instead. Not long ago, Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car, and disappeared. A little while later, it started to rain. Ari and Dri could clearly hear Dudley as he sniffled over the sound of the raindrops made on the roof of the car.

"It's Monday," Dudley started to say, looking over to his mother. "The Great Humberto's on tonight… I want to stay somewhere with a _television_…"

'Huh… Monday… That means tomorrow's our birthday, Dri…' Ari noted, looking at Dri with a tilted head, Dri smiled slightly and turned to Ari.

'Yup. Happy almost-birthday!' Dri thought sarcastically. Ari snorted quietly and rolled his eyes.

'Yeah, happy almost-birthday to you, too.' Ari sighed suddenly and leaned his head against the window. 'I wonder if the letters will find us…'

Dri leaned his head on Ari's shoulder and closed his eyes lazily.

'Hopefully… On a brighter note, I still love that month-early birthday present!' Dri said, wiggling his eyebrows with his eyes still closed. Ari snorted again and raised an eyebrow.

'Oh? Not sick of me yet?' Ari asked playfully. Dri opened his eyes and looked at Ari with a grin.

'Nope! And I'll never be sick of you, anyway. Are you sick of _me_ yet?' Ari rolled his eyes and shook his head, hugging Dri from the side.

'I'll never get sick of you, either. So don't worry.'

By this time, Uncle Vernon was back and he was smiling widely. Aunt Petunia asked what Uncle Vernon bought, drawing attention to the long, thin package he was carrying.

"Found the perfect place!" Uncle Vernon said, totally ignoring Aunt Petunia's question as he stuck his head in the car. "Come on! Everyone out!"

It was cold with the wind and rain outside the car. Uncle Vernon turned and pointed at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top of the rock was the most miserable little shack you could imagine. One thing was fairly certain: there was no television in there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" Uncle Vernon said gleefully, clapping his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

They turned to find a toothless old man, grinning wickedly, ambling up to them. He stopped a few feet short and, with that grin still plastered to his face, pointed to a rather old-looking rowboat that was currently bobbing in the iron-gray water below them.

"I've already got us some rations," Uncle Vernon said, starting toward the water, "so all aboard!"

It was oddly freezing in the boat; even more so than outside of it. Icy sea spray and rain crept down their necks and a chilly wind whipped their faces. After what seemed like hours to the twins, they finally reached the rock. Uncle Vernon grudgingly helped everyone out of the boat and led them, slipping and sliding the whole way, to the broken-down house.

The inside was horrible - even more so than the exterior. It smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the gaps in the wooden walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty. There were only two rooms in the small shack.

Uncle Vernon's rations turned out to be a bag of chips for each person and four bananas. Dudley stole Ari's bag of chips, so Dri shared both the chips and the banana with his twin. Once everyone was done, Uncle Vernon tried to start a fire with the empty chip bags, but the bags just smoked and shriveled up.

"Could do with some of those letters now, eh?" Uncle Vernon said cheerfully while leering down at Ari and Dri.

'He's in a very good mood… Obviously he thinks nobody stands a chance of reaching us out here in a storm to deliver mail…' Ari thought bitterly, shifting closer to Dri.

'I dunno… I'm starting to think he's right… Not that I'm happy about that.' Dri thought, placing his head on Ari's shoulder.

As the night fell, the promised storm blew up around them. Spray from the high waves splattered the walls of the hut and a fierce wind rattled the filthy windows. Aunt Petunia managed to find a few moldy blankets in the second room - which she promptly used to make up a bed for Dudley on the moth-eaten couch. Once that was done, Aunt Petunia led Uncle Vernon to the second room to sleep on the lumpy bed. Ari and Dri were left to find the softest bit of floor they could (next to the couch Dudley was sleeping in), and they had to curl up close together under the thinnest, most ragged blanket.

As the night went on, the storm raged more and more ferociously while Ari and Dri found they couldn't sleep. Ari shivered and moved closer to Dri on their spot on the floor next to the couch. Dri wrapped his arms around his twin and kept in a laugh as Ari's stomach grumbled with hunger.

Dri looked up directly over his head to look at Dudley's watch, which was dangling over the armrest of the couch, and he saw it was ten minutes till midnight. Dri smiled slightly and hugged Ari closer.

'We'll be eleven in ten minutes… Are you happy?' Dri asked, looking down at his twin, who was leaning against his chest in-between Dri's legs. Ari looked up with sleepy eyes.

'So we will… so we will… I guess I'm as happy as I'll ever be… I mean, I'm still with you, so I'm good.' Was Ari's sleepy reply. Dri watched as the time ticked nearer to midnight and pondered to his twin.

'I wonder if the Dursleys will even remember it's our birthday…' Ari shrugged slightly. He glanced up, and then answered.

'Probably not. Think the letter writer will send us another one? Five more minutes, by the way.' Dri laughed quietly.

'I know. They probably won't send us anything… They probably gave up already.' There was a creak outside the shack. 'I sure hope this roof is secure. It would suck if it fell on top of us… Four more to go.'

'Think the house'll be full of letters when we get back?' Ari asked with a grin. 'Maybe then we could grab a letter. Three more.'

Dri sat Ari up and looked curiously at the door.

'I coulda sworn I heard something out there… Was that the sea?' Ari shrugged.

'Dunno… What was that crunching noise? One more minute.'

'Oh joy.' Dri rolled his eyes. 'We have seconds now… Huh… The noises stopped… Thirty seconds.'

'Maybe we should wake up Dudley, just to annoy him.' Ari thought gleefully. 'Ten seconds.'

'Nah, we'll let the lazy-ass sleep… Five seconds…'

'Three…'

'Two…'

'One! Happy Birthday to us then.' Ari thought with a grin.

'Yeah… Happy Bir-'

_**BOOM!**_

The whole shack shivered. Ari and Dri stared at the door.

'Knock knock?' Dri asked weakly, slightly pale.

'Who's there?' Ari asked in the same tone, pale like his twin.

'I don't know, but it looks like we're gonna find out…'

* * *

**A/N:** _FINALLY!_ TT~TT I'm done! God, my hands hurt from typing so much… Ugh… I _**HATED**_ this chapter! Only just because it took me _this_ long to write _ten_ fucking pages! =.= be happy… Anyways! ^-^ please review and tell me what a wonderful- or crappy- job I did!


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, so I updated! Since in the last chapter, I had about 10 other reviewers ask me the same questions, I decided I'll take the time to answer it here:

**Question:** Why is there only one letter? Does that mean one of the twins isn't magical? If not, then shouldn't they both get letters?

**Answer:** Well, those are very good questions. To answer them you must take note of something: Did any of you notice that the letter said "Mr. H. Potter"? That could apply to both of them. In my view, yes, both Ari and Dri are wizards. Yes, they're both going to Hogwarts. And no, they both don't get a letter. See, why on Earth would the wizarding world know that there are two Harry Potters? They wouldn't, that's just the point. As far as the wizarding world is concerned there is only "The-Boy-Who-Lived". So there was only one "Harry Potter" registered to get a Hogwarts letter automatically. -Snickers- That's why everyone will get quite a shock (besides Dumbles, but you'll find out why much later… unless you're kind enough to ask) when Ari and Dri show up. But that's around two chapters away, so there's nothing to overly worry about.

Another thing I noticed in the reviews I got is that people have pointed out that I don't have to stick with canon. I realize this, and I'm only following the book closely until the twins get to Diagon Alley. Once they get on the train and into Hogwarts, you can bet your ass that things _**will**_ be different. So please, please, refrain from telling me to stop following the book. I know what I'm doing. But thank you again for you reviewers out there!

OH! I almost forgot: Due to some very rude flames I got from anonymous reviewers (who didn't even have the guts to sign their names), I have disabled Anonymous reviews from my story. I'm sorry for you very kind reviewers who use the Anonymous signing, but you will have to sign in if you want to review.

o.O wow, that was a lot more writing than I expected… Anyways, without farther delay, on with the chapter!

* * *

**Mistaken

* * *

**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*~Chapter 3~*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

It seemed they knocked on the door again. Dudley sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Where's the cannon?" He asked stupidly. Ari and Dri didn't even grace him with an answer.

There was a crash behind them and Uncle Vernon came skidding into the room. He was holding a rifle in his hands; Ari and Dri shared a glance that sad the rifle was the package that Uncle Vernon bought.

"Who's there?" Uncle Vernon shouted. "I warn you - I'm armed!"

It was silent for a moment. Then-

_**SMASH!**_

The door was hit with such a force that it swung clean off its hinges and landed flat on the floor with a deafening crash. While everyone was distracted, Ari and Dri slipped behind the couch and looked up over the side, just above the armrest, only showing their eyes.

A giant man was standing in the doorway. His face was almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard. The only thing on his face that you could make out was his eyes, glinting like black beetles under all that hair.

The giant squeezed his way into the hut, stooping so that his head barely brushed the ceiling. He bent down, picked up the door, and fit it easily back into its frame. The noise from the storm outside dropped a little. He turned to look at the Dursleys.

"Couldn't make us a cup o' tea, could yeh? It's not been an easy journey…." He rumbled, making his way to the couch, where Dudley sat frozen with fear. The stranger looked at Dudley. "Budge up, yeh great lump."

Dudley squeaked and ran behind Aunt Petunia, who was crouching, terrified, behind Uncle Vernon.

"An' where's Harry?" The giant asked, looking around.

'Get down, Ari. I'll stand up, and then you go around and stand up and ask him who he is. Alright?' Ari nodded and slipped behind the couch. Dri stood up slowly and looked at the giant with a guarded expression.

"I'm Harry…." Dri said softly. The giant looked over at Dri and his eyes crinkled in a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," the giant said happily. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad, but yeh've got yer mom's eyes."

Dri blinked slowly, but before Ari could reveal himself, Uncle Vernon made a funny rasping noise.

"I demand you leave at once, sir!" Uncle Vernon said, glaring at the giant. "You are breaking and entering!"

"Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune," the giant said, reaching over, grabbing the gun from Uncle Vernon's hands, bent the gun into a knot, and threw it into a corner of the room. Uncle Vernon mad another funny noise; like a mouse being trodden on.

"Anyway… Harry," the giant said, turning his back on the Dursleys, "a very happy birthday to yeh. Got summat fer yeh here… I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste alright."

From an inside pocket of his black overcoat, the giant pulled a slightly squashed box. He handed it to Dri, who then opened it with trembling fingers. Inside was a large, sticky chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Harry' written on it in green icing. When Dri felt a stab of jealously through his mind, he blinked.

'I'll share it with you, Ari…. Otherwise, I'll give it back. But I think now's a good time to ask who he is….' Dri thought quietly, looking at the giant. Ari stood up from his hiding place at the opposite end of the couch, still out of sight to the giant.

"Who are you?" Ari asked quietly. The giant jumped slightly and turned around, only to blink and look back and forth between Ari and Dri.

"Blimey! Well…." The giant seemed to get a hold of himself. "I don't suppose I _did_ introduce meself…. Rubeus Hagrid, at yer service. Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. And who are yeh, little one?"

Throughout that whole introduction, the giant kept looking from Dri to Ari and back again, finally settling on Ari with his last question.

'Say Harry.' Dri commanded. Ari thought confusion and Dri chuckled in his mind. 'It'll confuse him. And besides, it's true. We both go by Harry in the Dursleys' minds.'

"I'm Harry. Nice to meet you." Ari said quietly. The giant blinked and looked surprised.

"Yeh can't both be named Harry! That's nonsense, that is." Ari and Dri blinked at the exclamation. They both walked forward until they were in front of the giant, they both turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow each.

"Well, that's the only name we know…." Dri started.

"Because the Dursleys only call us 'Harry'…." Ari continued.

"So we're both called Harry." They both finished simultaneously.

The giant nodded slightly and looked over to the fireplace. He rolled his eyes, got up, obscured it from view for a moment, and stepped back to reveal a roaring fire. He sat back down on the couch and started taking all sorts of things out of the pockets on his coat: a copper kettle, a squashy package of sausages, a poker, a teapot, several chipped mugs, and a bottle of some amber liquid that he took a swig from before starting to make tea. Soon the hut was full of the sound and smell of sizzling sausage. Nobody said a thing while the giant was working, but as he slid the first six fat, juicy, slightly burnt sausages from the poker and onto a plate, Dudley fidgeted a little.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." Uncle Vernon said sharply. The giant chuckled darkly.

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." The giant handed the plate of sausages to Ari and Dri took the opportunity to put the box of cake on the ground. After Dri put the cake down, he took the plate from Ari and sat next to the giant, patting the space next to him. Ari rolled his eyes and sat next to Dri, stealing one of the sausages. Dri smirked but followed suit. Neither of the twins' eyes strayed from the giant while they ate silently. After a few minutes of silence, Dri decided to speak.

"I'm sorry, but we still don't really know who you are...." He said quietly, staring at the giant. Ari nodded in agreement. The giant took a gulp of tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid," he said, "everyone does. An' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts - yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course."

"Uh… no, not really…" Ari said. Hagrid looked shocked.

"Sorry." Dri added quickly.

"_Sorry_?" Hagrid barked, turning to stare at the Dursleys, who shrank back into the shadows. "It's them that should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?"

"All-" Dri started.

"- what?" Ari finished.

"ALL WHAT?!" Hagrid thundered. "Now wait jus' one second!" Hagrid leapt to his feet. In his anger, he seemed to fill the whole hut. The Dursleys cowered against the wall.

"Do you mean ter tell me," He growled, glaring at the Dursleys, "that these boys - _these_ boys! - know nothin' abou' - about _**ANYTHING**_?!"

Ari and Dri frowned. They'd been to school before and they knew their marks weren't _that_ bad….

"Hey! We know _some_ things…." Dri said, still frowning with his twin.

"Yeah…. We can, you know, do math and stuff." Ari clarified, crossing his arms across his chest.

"About _our_ world, I mean. _Your_ world. _My_ world. _**Yer parents' world**_." Hagrid said with a wave of his hand. Ari and Dri looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"What world?" They asked simultaneously. Hagrid looked like he was going to explode.

"DURSLEY!" he yelled. Uncle Vernon, who had gone very pale, whispered something that sounded like 'Mimble wimble'. Hagrid stared wildly at the twins, switching to look at them in turn.

"But yeh must know about yer mom and dad," Hagrid said in disbelief. "I mean, they're _famous_. Yeh _both_ are _**famous**_."

"What? Our… Our parents weren't famous…" Ari said with wide eyes.

"…Were they?" Dri asked with the same wide eyes.

"Yeh don' know… They don' know…" Hagrid ran his fingers through his hair, fixing Ari and Dri with a bewildered stare. "You two don' know what yeh _are_?"

Uncle Vernon suddenly found his voice.

"Stop!" he commanded. "Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell them anything!"

A braver man than Vernon Dursley would have quailed under the furious look Hagrid gave him. When Hagrid spoke, every syllable trembled with his rage.

"You never told them? Never told them what was in the letter Dumbledore left fer them? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from them fer all these years?"

"Kept _what_ from us?" The twins asked.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Uncle Vernon yelled in a panic. Aunt Petunia gave a gasp of horror.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh." Hagrid looked at the twins. "Harry - both of yeh - yer a wizard."

The silence inside the hut was deafening. That was broken by Ari and Dri when they doubled over in laughter.

"See Dudley? What'd I tell you? Nutters! Completely nutters!" Ari managed to get out while still laughing.

"We - ha! - we can't be w-wizards!" Dri said, clutching his sides in an attempt to stop the laughter.

"An' why not?" Hagrid asked over the laughter. He looked a bit offended. "Yeh both are thumpin' good'uns, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? Anyways, I reckon it's abou' time yeh both read yer letter."

The laughter subsided as Hagrid pulled out a familiar envelope and handed it over to the twins' outstretched hands. On the front, addressed in the same green, was 'Mr. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The Sea'. The twins turned the envelope around, opened it, then pulled out the letter and started to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards_)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ari and Dri looked at each other in confusion.

'What does this _mean_, exactly?' Ari thought.

'Does he _actually_ expect us to believe this rubbish?' Dri ground out at almost the same time.

'What about this owl? What does _that_ mean?' Ari, again. Dri paused in his ranting on how the letter was rubbish.

'Owl? What owl? We don't have an owl…' Dri thought. The twins looked up from the letter and looked at Hagrid.

"What does it mean when they say 'they await our owl'?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Gallopin' Gorgons, that reminds me," Hagrid said, clapping a hand to his forehead with enough force to knock over a cart horse, and from yet another pocket inside his overcoat, he pulled an owl - a real, live, rather ruffled-looking owl - a long quill, and a roll of parchment. He sat down and with his tongue between his teeth, he scribbled a note that the twins could read upside down:

Dear Professor Dumbledore,

Given dear Harrys their letter.

Taking them to buy their things tomorrow.

Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.

Hagrid

"Now hold on just one minute!" Dri said forcefully, jumping to his feet. Hagrid, who was in the process of rolling up the note to give to the owl, paused and looked at the twin in question. "Whoever said that _we_ would be going to this… Hogs' Snouts, anyways?"

Hagrid started, clearly at a miss. Ari blinked and looked at Dri in amazement. Dri continued, starting to pace, not caring about the look of despair that crossed Hagrid's face.

"Look. I don't care _who_ you are. You can't just come in here, give us a rubbish letter, tell us that we're god-forsaken wizards, and then expect us to actually _go_ with you to god-knows-_where_, where we'll probably end up dead in a ditch! No. I don't _bloody well_ think so. And for gods' sake, you didn't even _ask_ us if we wanted to go to this bloody school in the first place! You just bloody well _assumed_, didn't you, that we wanted to bloody go! Well guess what? We bloody well _**DON'T**_!!!" Dri stopped, throwing his arms up in the air, and huffed a few times to gain his breath while everyone stared at him in astonishment. Dri looked at Ari in satisfaction, putting his arms down. "Okay, I'm done now."

"Are you _sure_?" Ari replied automatically, sounding very sarcastic. "I mean, you were pretty riled up there. You _positive_ you don't want another go? Just to get it _completely_ out of your system?"

Dri brought a finger to his lips and looked upwards in thought. Then he grinned and looked at Ari, nodding.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm completely done!" Dri said in a cheerful tone. Hagrid seemed to finally gain his composure.

"Bu'- Bu' _Harry_! Yeh both _have_ ter go! How _else_ will yeh learn abou' magic?" Hagrid said, looking at both the twins in desperation. Ari and Dri blinked, but then Dri snorted.

"Well, strictly speaking, we don't _have_ to do anything." Ari said smugly, standing up to go over to his twin. He turned toward Hagrid, hooking one foot behind the other and leaned on his twin with his elbow on Dri's shoulder. Hagrid sputtered again while the twins just grinned widely. Uncle Vernon worked up the courage to step forward.

"I agree. They're not going." He said firmly. Hagrid scowled and seemed to gather his wits.

"Well, I dunno 'bout those two Harrys, but I know there's nuthin' a Muggle like you can do abou' it!" Hagrid declared. Ari and Dri blinked and tilted their heads to each side, away from each other.

"Muggle? What's that?" They asked. Hagrid blinked and looked at the twins.

"Why, non-magic folk, o' course." He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We swore when we took them in, that we'd put a stop to that rubbish," Uncle Vernon said viciously, "we swore we'd stamp it out of them! Wizards indeed!"

It was silent for a moment as Ari and Dri looked at each other with wide eyes. The Dursleys _knew_ they were wizards. Dri glared and started seething silently.

"You _knew_?!" Dri shrieked, finally exploding. Everyone except Ari took a step back. "You _knew_ that we're - we're wizards?! And you _didn't __**tell**__ us_?!"

"Knew?!" Aunt Petunia shouted back. "Of _course_ we knew! How could you two _not_ be, with my dratted sister being what she was?! Oh, She got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that- that _school_ - and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats! I was the only one who saw her for what she was - a _**freak**_! But for my mother and father, oh _no_, it was Lily this and Lily that! They- they were proud of having a witch in the family! A freak!"

She stopped, taking a deep breath, before continuing in her rant. It seemed as if she'd been wanting to say this for years.

"Then- then she met that _Potter_ at school and they left and got _married_ and had _you_! And of course I knew you'd be just the same. Just as strange, just as- as - _abnormal_ - and then, oh, _then_ she went and got herself _blown up_ and we got stuck with you!"

"Blown up?!" Ari shrieked in disbelief.

"You told us they died in a car crash!" Dri shouted a second later in outrage.

"CAR CRASH?!" Hagrid roared, jumping up so angrily that the Dursleys scuttled back to their corner. "How could a _car crash_ kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Harry Potter not knowin' their own story when every kid in our world knows their names!"

"But why?" Ari asked.

"Yes, what happened?" Dri asked, following Ari's question. The anger faded from Hagrid's face. He looked suddenly anxious.

"I never expected this," he said in a low, worried voice. "I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much you two didn't know. Ah, Harry - both of yeh - I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh - but someone's gotta - yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

"Hey! We never said we'd go!" Dri said, as Hagrid threw the Dursleys a dirty look.

"Yeh both still deserve ter know. Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh - mind, I can't tell yeh everythin'. It's a great myst'ry, parts of it…" He sat down and stared into the fire for a few seconds. "It begins, I suppose, with… with a person called - but it's incredible yeh don't know his name! Everyone in our world knows-"

"Who?" Ari cut off, moving to sit down next to Hagrid. Hagrid looked down at him.

"Well- I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." Hagrid replied easily.

"Why not?" Dri asked this time, taking a seat next to his brother.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, Harry! People are still scared. Blimey, this is different. See, there was this wizard who went… bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was…" Hagrid gulped, but no words came out.

"Could you write it down?" Ari suggested.

"Maybe you could say the letters." Dri said sarcastically.

"Nah- can't spell it. All right… _Voldemort_." Hagrid shuddered. "Don' make me say it again. Anyway, this… this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em, too. Some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power - 'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days, Harry. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches… terrible things happened. He was takin' over. 'Course, some stood up to him; an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school - not jus' then, anyway."

Hagrid paused to catch his breath and the twins just watched him avidly out of curiosity.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before… probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side. Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em… maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You two were just a year old. He came ter yer house an'- an'-"

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a very dirty, spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's that sad… Knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find - Well, anyway… You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then- an' this is the real myst'ry of the thing- he tried to kill both of you, too. Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin' by then. But he couldn't do it. Never wondered how you two got that mark on yer foreheads? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh - took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house, even - but it didn't work on you two, an' that's why yer famous, Harry. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he'd killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age- the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts- an' you two was only a baby, an' you lived."

As Hagrid's story came to a close, Ari remembered something - which, in turn, made Dri see as well. Ari saw, clearer then he'd ever remembered before, a blinding flash of green light. And in the twins' mind, they both heard, for the first time, something bone-chilling; a high, cold, cruel laugh. It lasted only for a second, but the horror must have shown on their faces, because Hagrid looked at them sadly.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot…"

"Wait a minute," Dri said, glaring at Hagrid from his position next to Ari. "Is this '_Dumbledore_' the headmaster? What right does _he_ have to order you to drop us off at the Dursleys? Shouldn't the people from Child Welfare do that? That's a load of bull if you people let a headmaster of a god-forsaken _school_ do that! And another thing! If you brought both of us to them, then why the hell were you surprised to see two of us? Why were you just expecting one Harry?"

Hagrid looked taken aback. It took a minute for him to gain his composure again, and when he did, he looked slightly confused.

"I coulda sworn that, before I met yeh both, I only dropped off one of yeh… Bu' now that I think abou' it… Yeah, I sort o' remember droppin' both of yeh off…" Hagrid then sat up straight, the look of confusion off his face and replaced with determination.

"An' yes, Dumbledore is the headmaster - bu' he's the greatest wizard there ever was!" Hagrid said with passion. Dri snorted in disbelief while thinking: 'Sounds like brainwash to me!' Ari rolled his eyes, thinking it was best to intervene.

"But what happened to Voldemort?" Hagrid flinched. "Oh, sorry. I mean, You-Know-Who?"

"Good question, Harry. Disappeared. Vanished. Same night he tried ter kill you two. Makes yeh even more famous. That's the biggest myst'ry, see… he was getting' more an' more powerful - why'd he go? Some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Dunno if he had enough human left in him to die. Some say he's still out there, bidin' his time, like, but I don' believe it. People who was on his side came back ter ours. Some of 'em came outta kinda trances. Don' reckon they could've done if he was comin' back. Most of us reckon he's still out there somewhere but he lost his powers. Too weak to carry on. 'Cause somethin' about you two finished him, Harry. There was somethin' goin' on that night he hadn't counted on - _**I**_ dunno what it was, no one does - but somethin' about you two stumped him, all right." Hagrid finished his story, looking down at the twins with warmth and respect blazing in his eyes.

But the twins, instead of feeling pleased and proud, felt quite sure there had been some horrible mistake.

'This is some kind of cruel joke, right?' Ari though, looking at Dri. 'I mean, we can't really be wizards, right? Us?'

'Well, I suppose it could be possible… But…' Dri sighed in aggravation. 'Well damnit. We'll just have to go to that bloody school now! And I _**really**_ didn't want to go with this crazy stalker… Eh, oh well. Best inform him, yes?'

"Hagrid," Ari started. "How exactly can we be wizards?"

Surprisingly, Hagrid chuckled.

"Not wizards, eh? Never made things happen when you two was scared or angry?" He asked. Ari and Dri looked at each other, thinking.

"Well, no. Not really…" Dri said, looking at Hagrid in confusion. Hagrid blinked.

"Oh? Nothin' at all?" He asked. The never happened to him before.

"Nope! Nothing!" Ari said enthusiastically. Hagrid looked a bit disturbed. Uncle Vernon took the chance to voice his opinion.

"Haven't I told you they're not going?" Uncle Vernon hissed. "They're not _wizards_. They're going to Stonewall High and they'll be grateful for it. I've read those letters and they need all sorts of rubbish - spell books and wands and-"

"If they're ter go, a great Muggle like you won't stop them," Hagrid practically growled out. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's sons goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer mad. Their name's been down ever since they were born! They're off ter the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world. Seven years there and they won't know themselves. They'll be with youngsters of they're own sort, fer a change, an' they'll be under the greatest headmaster Hogwarts ever had: Albus Dumbled-"

"I AM _**NOT**_ PAYING FOR SOME _**CRACKPOT**_ OLD FOOL TO TEACH THEM _**MAGIC**_ TRICKS!" Uncle Vernon yelled, his loud voice filling the shack. But obviously, Uncle Vernon had gone too far. Hagrid seized his umbrella and whirled it over his head.

"_**Never**_. Insult. Albus. Dumbledore. In. Front. Of. Me!" Hagrid thundered threateningly, pausing to pronounce each word fully. He brought the umbrella slicing down through the air to point at Dudley. There was a flash of violet light, a sound like a firecracker, a sharp squeal, and the next second - Dudley was dancing on the spot with his hands clasped over his fat bottom, howling in pain. When Dudley turned his back on them, Ari and Dri had to stifle their laughter at the sight of a curly pig's tail poking through a hole in Dudley's trousers.

Uncle Vernon roared with rage. As he pulled Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the other room, he cast one last terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door behind them. Hagrid looked down at his umbrella and stroked his beard.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," he said ruefully, "but it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig, but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do."

He cast a sideways look at the twins under his bushy eyebrows just as Ari opened his mouth to talk.

"Hagrid?" Ari waited for Hagrid to give an affirmative before Dri continued.

"I think you've just managed to sway us into going to this… Hogwarts, was it? Yes, I think we'd very much like to learn more about magic." Dri said. Hagrid was positively beaming at them.

"Tha's great!" Then Hagrid looked slightly bashful. "An' I'd be grateful if yeh both didn't mention that little spat ter anyone at Hogwarts. I'm- er- not supposed ter do magic, strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh two an' get yer letters to yeh both an' stuff - one o' the reasons I was so keen ter take the job-"

"Why aren't you supposed to-" Ari started to ask.

"_**Job**_?! Let me guess. _Dumbledore_ wanted you to?" Dri screeched, interrupting Ari's question. Hagrid seemed to know what Ari was asking, though.

"Oh, well, fer the magic - I was at Hogwarts meself, but I- er- got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper and he let me come get yeh two, now. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Why were you expelled?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow," Hagrid said a bit loudly. "Gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that."

The twins blinked and then the owl that had been sitting on the table throughout this whole ordeal hooted.

"Oh, right. Don't forget to give that letter to the owl, Hagrid." Dri said off-handedly, jumping off the couch and going back to the corner of floor he and Ari were sleeping on. Ari got up and followed just as Hagrid exclaimed at his forgetfulness and handed the rolled up letter to the owl.

"Take that ter Dumbledore." The owl hooted and took off. Then Hagrid took off his thick black coat and threw it to the twins. "You two can kip that. Don' mind if it wriggles a bit; I think I still got a couple o' dormice in one o' the pockets."

With that, Hagrid laid down on the couch and went to sleep. Ari and Dri looked at each other, clutching the coat between both their hands, before shrugging and laying down next to each other - the coat draped over their now sleeping forms.

**A/N:** Urg, I _hate_ Hagrid's grammar! Eh, oh well. So, that was just shy of completing 10 pages! Not as long as last chapter, but it'll do, right? -sweatdrops- And since it only took me 3 months this time, instead of 6, you reviewers will be happy, right? Right. Ok, well, please review so I will get up off my ass and start writing the next chapter so I can type it faster and update sooner!


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey guys! XD turns out, I'm not dead! ^^; funny story, that... yeah, not really, I'm just a procrastinator. I actually planned to update on Gaara's birthday, January 19th, but... well... I _did_ almost have it done! .... My mom just kicked me off before I could finish... but here I am, finally done! Thanks for all of your lovely reviews! TT~TT they cheered me up so much, and whenever I got one, I'd write a bit more when I could!

Thanks for all of your interesting questions, too! XD a lot of you asked the same things, but I answered you guys anyways, right? One question, though.... I got a review asking me to not make this story a slash, yaoi, or shounen-ai. Does everyone else agree with this reader? Should I keep it slash-free, or pair the twins up with guys when they're older?

^-^ please tell me what you guys think! XD and enjoy the extra-long chapter for your wait!

* * *

**Mistaken**

* * *

*~Chapter 4~*

* * *

Ari and Dri awoke early to a loud tapping noise. Dri grumbled slightly and squeezed Ari closer to him while Dri's eyes stayed firmly shut.

'Dri…' Ari thought, a bit surprised, 'You have to see this!'

Dri opened his eyes and looked at Ari, who was looking over Dri's shoulder with a perfect view of the window. Dri huffed and rolled over in Ari's arms, looking toward the window to see an owl tapping at the window with a newspaper in its claws. The twins sat up, Hagrid's coat sliding down to their waist, before standing up and opening the window to let the owl in. It swooped over to Hagrid, dropped the newspaper, swooped over to Hagrid's coat, and promptly started attacking it.

"Hey, don't do that." Ari said, walking over to the owl to try and shoo it away. Dri went over t Hagrid and shook his arm.

"Hagrid! Wake up. There's an owl–" Dri started to say before Hagrid's rumbling voice interrupted him.

"Pay him," he said, his voice slightly muffled by the couch cushions.

"Um…" Dri started awkwardly.

"What?" Ari finished, looking over to Hagrid and Dri helplessly.

"He wants payin' fer deliverin' the paper. Look in the pockets." Hagrid explained groggily.

'There's nothing _but_ pockets! Dri, help me!' Ari thought in distress. Dri hurried over and started helping Ari search through Hagrid's coat pockets. Finally, Ari pulled out a handful of strange-looking coins.

"Are these it Hagrid?" Ari asked. Hagrid didn't even bother to get up and check.

"Give him five Knuts," Hagrid stated, sleepily.

"…Nuts?" Dri asked, a bit skeptically.

"The little bronze ones." Hagrid clarified.

Ari shrugged and counted out five bronze coins while the owl held out its' leg so Ari could put the money into the small leather pouch that was tied there. As soon as the money was in the pouch, the owl took off through the still-open window. Once the owl was out, Hagrid sat up while yawning loudly and stretched in an exaggerated motion.

"Best be off Harry, both of yeh. Lots ter do today— Gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." Hagrid got up and put on his coat before looking for his boots. As Hagrid did that, Ari and Dri were staring at the wizard coins- turning them over and looking at them in fascination.

'Oh…' Ari thought quietly as he thought of something. Dri looked at his twin with an eyebrow raised.

'What?'

'Well… We… We don't have any money, do we? And…'

'And Uncle Vernon said he wouldn't pay for us last night? Crap, I kinda forgot about that…' Dri thought with a frown.

"Um… Hagrid?" Ari asked quietly, still in slight shock.

"Hmm?" Hagrid said, pausing in pulling on his boots to look at the twins.

"We haven't got any money… and you heard Uncle Vernon– he won't pay for us to learn magic…" Dri said in a slightly disappointed voice.

"Don't worry about that," Hagrid said while standing up- with his boots on- to scratch his head. "D'yeh think yer parents didn't leave yeh anything?"

"But if their house was destroyed–" Ari started to say.

"They didn' keep their gold in the house, boy! Nah, first stop fer us is Gringotts. Wizards' bank." Hagrid paused and pointed to last night's leftover sausages that were on the still-whole birthday cake box. "Have a sausage. They're not bad cold— an' I wouldn' say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither."

The twins looked at each other skeptically before they turned back to Hagrid, who was helping himself to some sausage and birthday cake.

"Wizards have _banks_?" The twins asked simultaneously.

"Just the one. Gringotts. Run by goblins." Hagrid said simply. Dri, who had just picked up a sausage, quickly dropped it and stared at Hagrid.

"Excuse me? _Goblins_?" Hagrid just nodded.

"Yeah. So yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins, Harry. Either o' yeh. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe–" Hagrid paused thoughtfully. "'Cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyway. Fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business."

Here, Hagrid drew himself up proudly while Ari and Dri tried not to snort or roll their eyes.

"He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you— getting' things from Gringotts— knows he can trust me, see." Hagrid stood up, brushing off some crumbs from his beard, and walked over to the door. "Got everythin'? Come on, then."

The twins followed Hagrid out onto the rock outside of the shack. The sky was crystal clear now- not dreary like it was the night before- and the sea gleamed and sparkled in the sunlight. The boat Uncle Vernon had rented was still on the edge of the rock; though it had a lot of water in the bottom after the storm last night.

"How did you get here, anyway?" Ari asked, looking around thoughtfully for any other means of transportation.

"Flew," Hagrid said, almost absent-mindedly, heading for the boat.

"_**Flew**_?!" Dri asked incredulously. Hagrid looked over his shoulder at them and shrugged.

"Yeah– but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now I've got yeh both."

They got to the boat and Hagrid lifted it up and turned it over, letting all the water from the bottom drain out into the ocean. Afterwards, he let the boat settle back on the water, right-side up. Hagrid helped the twins into the boat before settling in himself. Dri was still looking at Hagrid in disbelief, trying to imagine him flying, while Ari stared at his twin in amusement.

"Seems a shame ter row, though," Hagrid said to the twins, while pushing off shore. "If I was ter– er– speed things up a bit, would yeh both mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?"

"Of course not!" Ari said, a bit offended that Hagrid would think that either of the twins would tell on him. Hagrid grinned and pulled out the pink umbrella, tapped it twice on the side of the boat and, with a slight tug, the boat sped off toward land.

"So, why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" Dri asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Spells – enchantments," Hagrid said absentmindedly while he pulled the newspaper from his pocket and opened it. "They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way- Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London, see. Deep under the underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out, even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat."

Dri fell silent as Ari and he conversed silently. They contemplated everything Hagrid had told them so far.

'Wait a minute–' Ari thought in shock. 'Did Hagrid say _dragons_?!'

Dri blinked and opened his mouth to ask, but stopped as Hagrid muttered something while turning the page.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual." Was what the twins heard. They blinked slowly and looked at each other.

"There's a Ministry of Magic?" Ari asked warily. What _else_ didn't the twins know about this world? Hagrid didn't look up from his paper.

"'Course." He said, a bit absently. "They wanted Dumbledore fer Minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice."

"But what does this 'Ministry of Magic' _do_? What is the purpose of it?" Dri asked, a bit haughtily.

"Well, their main job is ter keep it from the muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country."

"Why?" the twins asked.

"_**Why**_?! Blimey, Harry, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." Hagrid explained, while the boat gently bumped into the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and then helped the twins up the stone steps and onto the street.

As they walked through the streets, passersby stared a lot at Hagrid. The twins couldn't really blame them since Hagrid was twice as tall as anyone else and he kept pointing at perfectly ordinary things, like parking meters, and saying very loudly, "See that, Harrys? Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

The twins conversed silently as they tried to keep up with Hagrid's pace.

"Oh yeah! Hagrid," Dri said to get Hagrid's attention, while Ari gasped as they both remembered. "Did you say there are _dragons_ at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," Hagrid replied. He then looked a bit sad. "Crikey, I'd like a dragon."

"You'd _**like**_ one?!" Ari said in disbelief.

"Really?! Cool! Let's get one!" Dri said at the same time as Ari. Ari blinked and stared at Dri in disapproval.

"We can't get a _dragon_! Are you insane?!" Ari said, trying to be the responsible twin. Dri just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well yea, I've wanted one ever since I was a kid." Hagrid said, ignoring the fact that Ari and Dri were fighting. "Ah, here we go."

They had reached the station where there was a train to London in five minutes' time. Hagrid pulled out some bills and stared at them blankly while muttering about 'Muggle money.' Ari rolled his eyes and snatched the bills out of his hand, going to the ticket counter to buy their tickets. Dri laughed at Ari's forwardness and patted Hagrid on the arm.

"It's alright, Hagrid. You'll get used to him." Dri said in amusement as Ari came back with their tickets. They got on the train, where more people stared than ever, and found seats. Hagrid took up two whole seats while Ari and Dri shared one seat- Dri sitting in Ari's lap. Hagrid took out what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent when the train started moving and started knitting.

"Still got yer letter, Harrys?" Hagrid asked, while busy counting stitches. Dri blinked and pulled the letter out of his baggy jeans pocket. Hagrid glanced down and nodded. "Good. There's a list there of everything yeh both need."

Dri blinked again as he noticed a second piece of paper he hadn't noticed the night before. Ari placed his head on Dri's shoulder as Dri unfolded the paper in front of both of them. Together, they skimmed the school list.

'Hmm… Uniform… Spell books… A wand… Cauldron… Phials… A telescope? That's neat… Scales… Ooo~! A pet?! Score!' Ari read in their minds. Reading about the owl, cat, or toad got him excited.

'Oh, that's nice.' Dri grimaced as he read to Ari, 'it's even in big, capital letters: Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks.'

Ari snorted slightly and then paled a bit.

'Well, bugger. These wankers are even crazier than we thought! They actually fly hundreds of feet in the air with just a piece of stick between them and the ground?! God, they're just asking to get killed…' Ari ranted. Dri snorted and nodded in agreement before turning to Hagrid.

"Can we buy all this in London?" Dri asked in an innocent voice, for both he and Ari already knew that they'd have to go a magical shop to buy everything. Hagrid grinned down at the twins and winked.

"If yeh know where to go," Hagrid said in a mysterious voice.

* * *

Though Ari and Dri had never been to London before, they seemed to fair better than Hagrid. It looked like Hagrid knew the way, but he kept getting stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and he complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains were too slow.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," Hagrid said to the twins as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops. Since Hagrid was so huge, he parted the crowd easily. All Ari and Dri really had to do was keep close behind him. They passed book shops and music shops, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it could sell you a magic wand.

'This is just an ordinary street full of ordinary people…' Dri complained silently. 'Are there really piles of wizard gold buried miles beneath us? Are there really shops that sell spell books and broomsticks?'

'I don't know… But this can't be a joke by the Dursleys—they have no sense of humor!' Ari thought logically. 'We just have to trust him, alright?'

'Alright…' Dri muttered in his mind with a sigh.

"This is it," Hagrid said suddenly, coming to a halt, "the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Ari and Dri barely contained their snorts of disbelief. They were standing outside a tiny, grubby-looking pub. It was hardly anything note-worthy and if Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, the twins probably would have over-looked it entirely. Looking around, Dri noticed that the people hurrying by didn't even glance at the pub. Dri nudged Ari slightly and silently pointed it out. The twins watched in fascination as the people's eyes slid from the big book shop on one side of the pub to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see the Leaky Cauldron at all.

'How much do you wanna bet that you, Hagrid, and I are the only ones that can see this pub?' Ari asked thoughtfully. Before Dri could respond, Hagrid steered them both inside.

'Ya know, for a famous place, it's pretty dark and shabby…' Dri thought in distaste as the twins looked around. A few old women sat in the corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to a man who was bald and reminded the twins of a toothless walnut—it turned out to be the bartender. The low buzz of chatter stopped the farther they walked into the bar. It seemed as if everyone knew Hagrid, since some people waved and smiled at him.

"The usual, Hagrid?" The bartender asked with a smile while reaching for a clean glass. Hagrid shook his head.

"Can't, Tom. I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said, pulling Ari and Dri in front of him and clapping each twin on their outside shoulder—almost making their knees buckle in the process.

"Good Lord," the bartender – Tom, according to Hagrid – said, looking back and forth between Ari and Dri. "Is this– can this be–?"

The Leaky Cauldron had suddenly god completely silent as everyone turned to look at the twins.

"Bless my soul," Tom, the bartender, whispered in shock, "Harry Potter… What an honor."

Tom quickly came out from behind the bar and rushed toward the twins. He took one hand of each twin and shook their hands, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back." Ari and Dri looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. They didn't really know what to say in this situation. Looking around the room, Dri relayed to Ari that everyone in the room was staring at them. The old woman in the corner with the pipe was still puffing on it without realizing it had gone out and Hagrid was beaming down at them.

All of a sudden, everyone stood up– their chairs scraping against the floor loudly– and the twins found themselves engulfed in a crowd of people as everyone in the Leaky Cauldron started to shake Ari and Dri's hands. Everyone started talking at once, each person trying to get the twins' attention.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last." One witch said while shaking Dri's hand. She repeated the process with Ari.

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud." A random wizard said while shaking both the twins' hands at once.

"Always wanted to shake your hand—I'm all of a flutter!" A random witch said with a blush on her face after she finished shaking the twins' hands one by one.

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." Another wizard said, shaking their hands firmly. Ari blinked slightly.

"I've seen you before!" Ari exclaimed when Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off because of the crowd. Ari turned to Dri. "'Member, Dri? He bowed to us once when we were shopping with Aunt Petunia."

"He remembers!" Dedalus Diggle cried in excitement, looking at the crowd. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

The twins kept shaking hands with everyone, losing track after they shook hands with about 20 people. The first witch, Doris Crockford, kept coming back to shake their hands again and again. Pushing through the crowd, a pale young man (somewhere in his 20s) made his way forward in a very nervous manner. As he drew closer, Dri saw one of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid said, blinking slightly. "Harrys, this is Professor Quirrell. He'll be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," Professor Quirrell stammered. He grasped Dri's hand and paused, blinking at Ari, before going to grasp Ari's hand as well. "C-Can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you… two."

Dri raised an eyebrow at his hesitance on the 'two'. Dri looked over at Ari and gave his twin a look that clearly said 'this teacher is totally idiotic'. Ari just rolled his eyes and turned to the professor.

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Ari asked in a polite voice. Dri barely kept back his snort at Ari sucking up to this teacher.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," Professor Quirrell muttered in a reluctant voice, as though he'd rather not think about it. "N-Not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" He laughed nervously. "You'll both be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself."

Professor Quirrell looked terrified at the very thought of the book. Dri eyed him a bit skeptically before the crowd pushed Professor Quirrell away from the twins and converged on them again. It took them almost ten minutes to shove their way through the crowd. Finally Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on – lots ter buy. Come on, Harry, both of yeh." Doris Crockford managed to shake the twins' hands one last time before Hagrid led them through the bar and cut into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid looked down and grinned at the twins.

"Told yeh two, didn't I? Told yeh you two was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh—mind you, he's usually tremblin'." Ari and Dri shared a look.

"Is he always that nervous?" Ari asked in what Dri thought was Ari's 'annoyingly polite' voice. Hagrid nodded sadly.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some first hand experience… They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit 'o trouble with a hag. He's never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject—now, where's me umbrella?" Hagrid patted his many pockets, looking for his umbrella. The twins looked at each other in a silent conversation.

'Vampires?' Ari asked in a faint voice, his face a bit pale.

'Hags?' Dri quirked an eyebrow in disbelief. The twins looked over to Hagrid who had started counting the bricks in the wall above the trash can. 'I think Hagrid's lost it. Look, now he's counting bricks! Next he'll be telling us to walk through walls!'

"Three up… Two across…" Hagrid muttered while counting. He nodded to himself before turning to the twins. "Right. Stand back you two."

Hagrid tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The twins raised an eyebrow before their faces went blank with skeptic astonishment. The bricks he had touched quivered. Then they wriggled. In the center of the wall, a small hole appeared—getting wider and wider until they face an archway large enough to fit Hagrid comfortably a second later. The archway led onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome," Hagrid said in an overdramatic voice, stepping to the side with a sweeping gesture to the archway, "to Diagon Alley."

'Okay, nevermind. That was kinda cool.' Dri amended after a short moment of stunned silence. Hagrid grinned at the twins' blatant amazement. As they stepped through the archway, the twins looked over their shoulder in time to see the archway shrink back into a solid brick wall. As they passed a shop, the sun shined brightly on a stack of cauldrons sitting outside the door. The sign hanging over them stated: "Cauldrons – All Sizes – Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver – Self-Stirring – Collapsible."

"Yeah, you'll both be needin' one," Hagrid said as he noticed the twins' discreet looks at the shop, "but we gotta get yer money first."

Between the two twins, they looked at everything as they walked up the street. They saw the shops, the things outside them, and the people doing their shopping. As they passed an Apothecary (according to the sign above the door) they saw a plump woman standing outside, shaking her head while muttering: "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce, they're mad…"

As they passed another shop, a low and soft hooting drifted out from the open door. The twins blinked and looked at the sign over the shop that stated: 'Eeylops Owl Emporium – Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy'. In the shop next to the owl shop, several boys around the twins' age had their noses pressed against the window that displayed some broomsticks.

"Look!" One of the boys whispered excitedly, "The new Nimbus Two Thousand! Fastest ever–"

The twins continued to look around as they walked out of hearing range from the boys crowed around the window. The shops they passed next sold things ranging from robes to telescopes and weird silver instruments; barrels of bats' spleens and eels' eyes; tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment; potion bottles; globes of the moon – the list went on and on.

"Gringotts," Hagrid said suddenly, pulling the twins towards a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its polished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was a creature the twins had never seen before. Blinking, the twins did a quick double-take before stopping in their tracks.

'Holy sh–' Dri started to think.

'Is that a–' Ari interrupted him at the same time.

"Yeah, that's a goblin." Hagrid said quietly, confirming their silent thoughts before he started ushering them up the white stone steps toward the goblin. Said goblin was about a head shorter than the already short twins. The goblin had a swarthy, clever face that was kept blank as they made their way over to him. He had a pointed beard and, Dri pointed out to Ari with a grin, very long fingers and feet. The goblin bowed as they made their way inside, and soon the twins and Hagrid were facing a second pair of doors that were silver with words engraved in them. Ari's eyes lit up in delight as he read the poem silently to Dri.

'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure there.'

Ari grinned over at Dri while said twin grimaced slightly. 'Hear that, Dri? No stealin' allowed. Not even those so-called "stealth drills" you always want us to do.'

Dri stuck his tongue out at his twin and didn't answer as Hagrid gave another grin to the two.

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rod it." Hagrid said in amusement. A pair of goblins opened the silver doors and bowed them through. The twins' jaws dropped as they entered a vast marble hall. About a hundred or more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, some scribbling in large ledgers, others weighing coins in brass scales or examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were way too many doors for the twins to count that led off through the hall, and even more goblins were showing people in and out of the doors. Hagrid and the twins made their way to the counter where Hagrid caught the attention of a goblin who wasn't attending to someone.

"Morning," Hagrid said as the goblin looked up. "We've come ter take some money outta both Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

"You have his key, sir?" the goblin asked a bit skeptically.

"Got it here somewhere," Hagrid muttered, as he started to empty his pockets on the counter. The twins stared at Hagrid in shocked horror, their minds racing.

'Wait a minute… A key?! Then that means it's supposed to be ours! Why the bloody hell does _Hagrid_ have out key?!' Dri screeched in their minds. Ari winced at the volume as Hagrid put a bunch of moldy dog biscuits on top of the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose in distaste at Hagrid before raising an eyebrow at the pale, furiously shaking twins.

"Got it," Hagrid said at last, holding up a tiny golden key. The goblin looked at it closely.

"That seems to be in order." The goblin stated.

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said importantly, throwing his chest out. Dri glared and opened his mouth to start ranting but Ari weaved his right hand behind Dri's head and clamped his hand over Dri's mouth. Ari's left hand snaked across Dri's waist to settle on Dri's right hip – effectively pinning Dri's left arm to his side. Dri's right hand went up to Ari's right wrist in retaliation while Hagrid continued. "It's about the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

"Um, excuse me?" Ari said politely before the goblin could take the letter. Hagrid and the goblin looked down at Ari and blinked in surprise as they saw Dri struggling to break free of Ari's grip. Ari smiled slightly with his eyes closed, ignoring all the profanities Dri was screaming in their mind, and kept a firm hold on Dri. "Well, I was just wondering what Hagrid was doing with our key. I mean, shouldn't _we_ be the ones giving that to you? That just makes me wonder how safe our money is, if all you require is a key to open our vault. Who knows _who_ could have had our key! I'm a bit concerned, actually…"

Hagrid blinked slowly while the goblin frowned thoughtfully. Dri stopped struggling and glared at Hagrid, silently supporting Ari's statement.

"Well, you make a valid point, Mr. Potter. I suppose your brother agrees on this as well?" the goblin paused as Dri nodded furiously. The goblin nodded and opened the letter Hagrid left on the desk before Ari had spoken. He read it carefully and looked at all three of them. "Very well. I will have someone take you to both vaults and set up a meeting with your vault manager once you're done Mr. Potter. Is that acceptable?"

Ari nodded and let go of Dri, who had calmed down considerably, before grabbing his hand. The goblin gave the letter back to a stunned Hagrid and looked to the end of the hallway.

"Griphook!" the goblin called. Another goblin came over and looked at the first goblin expectantly. "Griphook, take Mr. Hagrid to vault seven hundred and thirteen before taking the young Mr. Potters down to their school vault. After both Mr. Potters are done, take them to your office and answer any questions they have."

Griphook nodded and waited for Hagrid to cram all his dog biscuits back into his pockets before leading the trio through one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Dri asked quietly, looking at Hagrid expectantly.

'Sound's like it should belong to You-Know-Who. And then they'll have a party at You-Know-Where and do dance moves till You-Know-When and all because You-Know-Why!' Ari deadpanned slightly. 'I mean really, they should come up with more creative names.'

"Can't tell yeh that," Hagrid answered mysteriously, and Dri just barely contained his snort at Ari's statement. "Very secret. Hogwarts' business. Dumbledore's trusting me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them and the twins, like Aunt petunia taught them to, thanked him politely before entering. The twins blinked a bit in surprise, as they were expecting marble, when they saw a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. It sloped steeply downward and the twins could see little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook, who had come in slightly shocked that two wizards had thanked him nicely, whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. Griphook helped Ari and Dri in before climbing in himself. Hagrid climbed in with a little bit of difficulty and suddenly they were off.

To the twins delight, they were just hurtling through a maze of twisting passages. Ari tried to remember the path they were going, but after the tenth turn, Ari gave up in favor of just enjoying the speed. What seemed to make the ride even better was the Griphook wasn't steering—the cart seemed to just know the way.

Dri tried to take everything in at once as they zipped by. His eyes stung as the cold air whipped passed them, but he kept them open in his determination to not miss anything. His determination proved valid a few turns later, as Dri saw a burst of flame on the side of a passage.

'Cool! Ari, you see that? There really _are_ dragons here!' Dri sent a mental image of what he saw when Ari gave him a disbelieving look. They plunged deeper underground, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. The deeper they went, the colder the air became as they hurtled around tight corners. They went rattling over an underground ravine and the twins leaned over the side to try and see what was down at the dark bottom, but Hagrid groaned – looking a bit sick and green around the edges – and pulled them back to the center of the cart by the scruffs of their necks. They came to a slow stop in front of a vault with no keyhole, The number at the top of the vault suggested that it was vault '713'.

"Stand back," Griphook said in an important voice as he hopped out of the cart to stand in front of the vault door. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers, and the door simply melted away. Griphook turned back to them and looked at the twins.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." Griphook said, amusement lacing his voice and glittering in his eyes. The twins blinked and cocked their heads in either side.

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" The twins asked simultaneously. Griphook let loose a rather nasty grin.

"Oh, about once every ten years…" He replied casually as Hagrid stood to get out of the cart. Ari snorted in amusement as Dri just cackled with glee.

'This You-Know-What thing must be really extraordinary if it's in one of these top security vaults.' Ari mused. Dri stopped laughing and leaned forward from where he was seated to see inside the vault. Dri's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

'It's… empty?' But then Hagrid bent down, picked up a grubby little package, and tucked it deep inside his coat. The twins wanted to know what it was, but they knew better than to ask. Hagrid made his way back to the cart, followed by Griphook.

"Alright, now to your vault." Hagrid said, a bit reluctantly. He directed his attention to Griphook. "And can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," Griphook said with a sadistic grin. The cart took off before Hagrid could even think of a reply. The air got warmer as they seemed to backtrack and, despite Griphook's statement, they seemed to go faster than before. They stopped again, beside a small door in the passage wall. Hagrid got out and had to lean against the wall to stop his knees from trembling. The twins piled out afterwards with Griphook following. Griphook stepped forward to unlock the door and a lot of green smoke came billowing out. Once the smoke cleared, the twins gasped.

"Oh, bugger…" Ari muttered, slack-jawed.

"Bloody hell… We're rich, Ari… Rich…" Dri whispered, taking Ari's hand and squeezing it softly. Inside the vault were many mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins. Hagrid smiled down at them.

"All yours." He stated softly. The twins looked at each other, gobsmacked.

'All ours? Incredible…' Dri thought. Ari sent the mental equivalent of a nod.

'And the Dursleys couldn't have known about this, or else they would've taken all of it a long time ago.' Ari replied. They were brought out of their thoughts when Hagrid handed a bag to Dri. The twins looked at each other before running over to one of the gold piles, putting handfuls into the bag.

"The gold ones are Galleons," Hagrid explained in amusement. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine bronze Knuts to a Sickle. It's easy enough."

Ari and Dri shared a look before adding handfuls of Sickles and Knuts to the bag as well. The twins looked in the bag after a while, then to the piles they didn't even make a dent in, and nodded in satisfaction. Hagrid peered in the bag, too, and nodded.

"Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms. We'll keep the rest safe for yeh." Hagrid said, ushering the twins out. Hagrid turned to Griphook. "We leave now, right?"

"_You_ do." Griphook sneered. "Young Mr. Potters have an appointment with me in my office, if you can recall?"

Hagrid looked slightly awkward, but didn't say anything. When they got back to the lobby of the bank, Griphook gestured for Hagrid to wait at the entrance while he led the twins to a desk off to the side. Instead of sitting in the chair, Griphook went to the door behind it and ushered the twins inside.

The room was big—it could have easily fit Hagrid comfortably—and at the far end was a small desk with two goblin-sized chairs in front of it. Griphook sat in the chair behind the desk and the twins sat in the side-by-side goblin-sized chairs. Griphook stared at them and Dri fidgeted, making Ari take his hand and flash him a comforting smile.

"So…" Ari started off. Griphook raised an eyebrow.

"We're here 'cause we're worried about how secure out money actually is." Dri stated, blunt and to the point. Griphook raised his other eyebrow to join the first.

"Well, you have to admit," Ari said slowly, looking off to the side, "Hagrid _did_ have out key… We should have had it…"

Griphook nodded and, with a snap of his fingers, some papers appeared in front of him. Griphook grabbed them, scanning them before putting them down and looking at the twins.

"According to these," Griphook gestured to the papers, "After your parents died, no one read their Gringotts' Will. Your accounts have been handled for the past 10 years by one Albus Dumbledore. It also says that around 1000 Galleons are transferred into Muggle Pounds and sent to one Vernon Dursley each year. Your school vault has been left untouched, but the Potter vault—aside from the yearly withdrawals to Dursley—has a few missing items, along with another yearly withdrawal of the same 1000 galleons to one Molly Weasley. According to these, Dumbledore set up another Potter account, which already has 10,000 Galleons in it, for the use of a 'Future Potter Bride'. I assume you've had nothing to do with this?"

The twins just nodded silently, too furious to think or speak. Griphook grinned nastily.

"I see… And I suppose you'd like a termination of that account, as well as a full recall on anything that was taken without permission? This will include money, of course." Griphook stated. The twins nodded again and Griphook clapped his hands twice. "I'll see it is done. Would you two like to read Lily and James Potter's Will now, or at another time?"

"I think…" Dri started out, managing to swallow his rage.

"That we'll read it at a later time." Ari finished. He gave Dri's hand a comforting squeeze. "We have to finish our shopping sometime today, so we should go soon. Is there any way we could change out key and make sure only we can get into our vault?"

"We can change your key and add blood wards around your vaults as well." Griphook said, looking at each twin in turn. Ari and Dri looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

"Blood… Wards?" The twins asked hesitantly. The goblin nodded.

"Blood wards. If we add them, you would have to have the key as well as confirm it's you by putting a drop of blood on the vault. Not even Polyjuice Potion will fool the door." Griphook stated confidently. The twins looked at each other—totally ignoring the use of an unfamiliar named potion—and, after a few minutes of silent debate, nodded to consent for the blood wards. Griphook nodded. "Everything seems to be in order. I'll owl you when everything is complete."

Ari and Dri nodded as they stood up. They shook Griphook's hand and Griphook led them outside to Hagrid.

"Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid said when they arrived, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Hagrid looked down at the twins. "Say, Harrys, would yeh two mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts."

"Sure… As long as you're not drunk we\hen you come back!" Dri said cheerfully before pulling Ari toward the shop. When they entered, a slender smiling witch greeted them.

'Think that's Madam Malkin?' Dri asked, eyeing the woman with suspicion.

'There is a slight possibility…' Ari replied in a deadpan, nodding a bit.

"Hogwarts, dears? Got the lot here—another young man being fitted up just now, in fact." Madam Malkin said, ushering Ari and Dri into the back of the shop. There was indeed another boy there—a blond with a pale, pointed face—and he was sitting on a highstool looking a bit bored. Madam Makin turned to the twins. "Alright dears, let me measure you. Then I'll make your robes and we'll see if they fit."

She measured the twins quickly, then disappeared behind a curtain. The boy looked over at them.

"Hullo," he said, waving Ari and Dri over to him, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yup." Dri said cheerfully, making his way over to the boy and crossing his arms over the boy's left knee. Dri put his head on his arms as Ari copied his movements on the boy's right knee. The boy blinked slowly, to show his surprise, before brushing it off.

"My father's next door, buying my books, and my mother's up the street looking at wands." The boy drawled, seeming to ooze boredom. "Then I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have either of _you_ got your own broom?"

"Only for sweeping!" Dri cheerfully replied while Ari blanched at the thought.

"Why would we _want_ one?" He asked a bit incredulously. The boy eyed them queerly for a moment as the twins stared innocently up at him from his lap.

"Do you even _play_ Quidditch at all?" Ari and Dri gave each other a side glance.

"What's Quidditch?" They both asked at the same time. The boy stared for a few seconds.

"Are you two _daft_?! What about the house you'll be in? I'll definitely be in Slytherin." The twins shared another look before tilting their head in opposite directions.

"Slytherin?" Dri asked.

"Houses?" Ari asked a second after. The boy stared at them like he'd never seen them before.

"What _are_ you two?! A munch of _mudbloods_?!" The twins blinked slightly before Dri grinned.

"What's a mudblood?" he asked innocently. The boy started slightly. Dri continued on cheerfully. "It sounds delicious!"

"W-Wha– I-It's– U-um…" The boy stammered, his cheeks taking on a light pink color. He swallowed slightly. "W-well… A m-mudblood is a really m-mean name for a m-muggleborn. Ah, um, a wizard or witch with m-muggle parents…"

"Oh!" The twins beamed up at the boy, startling him again. "Both our parents were magical. We're not mudbloods, so it's alright! What about the houses?"

The boy stared at them for a moment, blush still on his cheeks, before he coughed slightly.

"W-well there are four houses at Hogwarts. There's Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor." The boy started off a bit shakily, but continued on strong as he started explaining more. The twins gave the boy their full attention and the boy puffed out a bit, soaking their gazes in with his ego. "And Slytherin is the cunning house. We're very sly and things like that. Ravenclaws are a bit brainy. They live with books and facts. Hufflepuffs are very loyal… And… I guess Gryffindors are brave… But they rush into things head-first and they're very rude!"

The twins kept gazing up at the boy with adoration in their eyes. The boy looked smug for a minute before looking toward the front and gasping.

"I say, look at that man!" The boy exclaimed, pointing toward the front window. The twins turned their heads and saw Hagrid standing outside, grinning at the twins and holding up the two large ice cream cones in his hands to show that he couldn't come in.

"Oh…" Dri said, looking away from the window with a hint of distaste on his face. "That's Hagrid. He works at Hogwarts and he's helping us with our shopping."

"Oh, I've heard of him." The boy said, a look of equal distaste on his face. "He's sort of a _servant_, isn't he?"

"Well…" Ari said slowly. "He's the gamekeeper, if that's what you mean."

"Yes, exactly." The boy continued on excitedly. "I heard he's a sort of _savage_— lives in a hut on the school ground and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"Well, I don't know about _savage_," Ari started off.

"But he's a bit too trusting of that Dumbledore bloke. I mean, Hagrid had our key and _Dumbledore_ was stealing our money!" Dri continued. The boy stared at them slightly.

"I knew Dumbledore was no good." He said after a moment. "Oh, did you say Hagrid was helping you with your shopping? Where's your parents?"

"Oh, they're dead!" The twins said cheerfully, with an eyes-closed smile on their faces. The boy started for a moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the boy looked sympathetic for a moment before he gasped. "I never asked for your names, did I? Oh how rude of me. I'm Draco."

"I'm Harry." The twins said. Draco blinked slightly.

"Both of you?" The twins nodded. "But you can't _both_ be named Harry!"

"Sure we can!" Ari said, giving off a soft giggle.

"Our parents just had a sick sense of humor before they died." Dri said with a grin.

"At least this way," The twins said in unison, "No one will get our names confused!"

Before Draco could reply, Madam Malkin came back into the room with a set of robes.

"Try there on you two." She said, handing the robes to the twins. They put them on and Madam Malkin beamed. "Perfect fit! Alright, I'll just use these measurements for your uniforms, make a few copies, get some bags, and you two can go."

The twins nodded and went back to their positions on Draco's legs. Dri suddenly realized something.

"Say, Draco…" Dri started out. Draco looked at Dri and raised an eyebrow. "You never _did_ tell us what Quidditch was… Since our parents died, we were sent to live with some muggle relatives of ours, so we didn't know 'bout magic till our letter came."

Draco looked at Dri in outraged disbelief.

"That's just not right. You two should have been put with magical relatives, not muggle ones!" Draco sighed slightly. "Just ask me if you don't understand something at Hogwarts, okay? So, Quidditch. That's our wizard sport. We fly on brooms, passing around the main ball that's called a Quaffle. There are seven people to a team. One Keeper, three Chasers, two Beaters, and a Seeker. The Chasers pass the Quaffle to score a goal, the Keeper guards the goal, and the Beaters hit these two Bludgers that try to knock players off their brooms. The Seeker looks for this tiny golden ball called the Snitch. The Snitch is very fast and it takes a really good Seeker to spot it. One the Snitch is caught, one hundred and fifty points goes to that team, and the game is over. And the team with the highest amount of points, wins. Did that make sense?"

"Yes, but that still proves to me that wizards are insane." Ari said, shaking his head. "Having a sport to fly on brooms…"

Madam Malkin cam back with two small bags and she handed them to the twins who had stepped back from Draco.

"That'll be 16 Galleons for the both of you." She said cheerfully. Dri opened the small, magically-expanded money back and paused.

"Those are the gold ones, right?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Yes," Draco and Ari said in unison. "Those are the gold ones."

"Alright," Dri chuckled. "Just checking."

Dri shoved his whole arm in the tiny bag and looked to be sifting through the money. Dri looked over to Ari.

"Why did we put those at the bottom, again? It's gonna take _forever_ to—Oh! Nevermind, found them." Dri pulled his arm out and found he had 5 Galleons in his hand. He sighed, handing them to Madam Malkin – who was looking at this scene in amusement – before plunging his arm back in the bag. "Harry, hold this for me. I'm gonna use both hands."

Ari chuckled in amusement and held the money bag so Dri could stick both his arms in it. Dri pulled out another 10 Galleons, gave them to Madam Malkin before sticking one arm back in to get the last one. Ari closed the bag as Dri handed Madam Malkin the last galleon and turned to Draco, handing the bag to Dri as he appeared next to him.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose." Draco said, looking like he'd want to talk more. Ari and Dri chuckled, pulling Draco down by his collar, and they each kissed him on a cheek.

"Yeah, you'll see us. Bye, Dragon! Have fun!" They released their hold on his shirt and walked out of the shop, leaving a flustered Draco behind.

"Here yeh go, Harrys! Yeh'll hafta share, but I thought that'd be alright." Hagrid said, handing Ari the chocolate ice cream cone. The twins beamed at Hagrid as they walked to the Parchment store.

"That's fine, Hagrid. We met this really nice boy at Madam Malkin's." Ari said, taking a lick of ice cream.

"Oh, yes! He told us about the houses at Hogwarts and about your crazy wizard sport, Quidditch!" Dri beamed, taking a lick as well. He continued on in a cheerful voice. "He even told us what 'Mudblood' means!"

Hagrid stumbled and choked on his ice cream, coughing and trying not to step on any wizards or witches who got in his way. Dri looked over to Ari.

"I still think it sounds delicious…" Hagrid started choking even more, hacking instead of coughing. Ari chuckled, shifting the ice cream to his left hand so he could sling his right arm around Dri's shoulders.

"It's alright, Harry. We'll find something even _better_ than mudbloods!" The twins finished their ice cream before going inside the supply store, Hagrid stepped in as well, still coughing slightly. They bought parchment and quills, and even an expanded trunk to fit everything they bought in it. "Oh, don't worry Hagrid. We only need one trunk. We can fit everything in it and _still_ have room, see?"

Hagrid just nodded and they bought a few bottles of ink before moving on. They went to a shop called Flourish and Blotts next, to buy their books. While Ari was distracting Hagrid, Dri was looking at 'Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying and Much, Much More)' by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

They bought some cauldrons after they left the book store with their school books in their trunk. They also got some nice sets of scales for weighing potion ingredients and two collapsible brass telescopes. Then they went to the Apothecary, where Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for two sets of basic potion ingredients for the twins. Ari came up to the men while Dri was browsing the aisles.

"Do you think we could get double our ingredients?" Ari asked. The man behind the counter looked proud before doing so. Hagrid looked at Ari in confusion. "Well, Harry and I will want to practice outside of class, so that calls for extra ingredients…."

They placed their ingredients in their trunk and Hagrid took a look at their list once they got outside.

"Just yer wands left—oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh two a birthday present." The twins tried to protest, but Hagrid pressed on. "I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at—an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

"Hagrid," Dri asked. Hagrid looked down at him. "Is it alright if we got a cat, too? You can get our owl, but we'd but the cat. And we'd make sire to keep it away from you!"

"Sure 'Arry. It's yer birthday, after all." Hagrid said with a grin. They stopped by Eeylops Owl Emporium, where Hagrid got them a beautiful snowy owl. Afterward, they made their way to a small shop called 'Magical Menagerie' and they went inside. The twins soon saw that the whole shop was cluttered with cages. Hagrid looked uneasy. "I'll just wait outside fer you two. Come out when yeh've bought yer cat."

The twins nodded and Hagrid shuffled out of the shop. Dri took Ari's hand and led him down an aisle to the right. They spent a few minutes just walking through the store, looking in cages when they finally came to a stop in the middle of the shop, with no one around.

"_Thisss isss ssso boring! Sssisssy, entertain me!_" A childish voice rang out. Ari and Dri looked at each other with a raised eyebrow.

'Okay…. That was weird…' Ari commented. Dri nodded. They made to continue when a voice from the left stopped them.

"_I ssswear, if you touch me, I'll eat you! I mean it! I don't care if you're bored!_" The twins blinked and looked into the cage on their left. Sitting inside were two snakes, curled up on opposite ends of the cage.

"_Are you… talking_?" Ari asked hesitantly. Dri started slightly and stared at Ari.

'Oh my God, Ari… You just hissed! …But I know what you said because you thought it as you said it. How the bloody hell does that work?' Dri exclaimed as the snakes in the cage seemed surprised. Ari looked at Dri.

'Really? I hissed? But you understood the snakes, too, right?' Dri nodded. 'Hmm… Maybe… I translated it in my head and you heard it?'

Dri shrugged and the older snake cleared her throat.

"_I didn't realize there were ssstill Ssspeakersss here… What wonderful newsss! And yesss, Young massster, I did ssspeak._" The snake said politely. The twins nodded and Ari spoke.

"_Ah, yes. Um, thank you. Uh, you wouldn't happen to know where they keep the cats, by any chance, do you?_" The snake blinked slightly—or as well of a blink as you can get with a snake—and let out a hissing laugh.

"_Oh, felinesss are kept an aisssle away. Have fun, Young Massster!_" Ari and Dri nodded, waving in thanks as they left the aisle and continued onto the next.

'…Well, that was interesting…' Dri remarked. Ari nodded. 'So, black cat alright with you? Or do you prefer another color, Ari?'

'Black's fine.' Ari thought with a shrug. 'I don't really care either way. Think we can talk to cats and owls, too?'

'Dunno…' Dri replied. He shrugged as an afterthought. 'Seems unlikely, though…'

They got to the feline section of the store, and they found it was filled with mewls and meows. They slowly walked down the aisle, looking though each cage. They came to a stop close to the end of the aisle, at a cage to the right. Inside was an adorable pitch black kitten that mewed up at them. Its' yellow eyes glowed with happiness as its tail flicked back and forth. Dri tilted his head to the side.

'Whatcha think, Ari? This one cute enough?' Dri asked. Ari 'aww'ed in their head and nodded. Dri nodded as well and picked up the cage.

"Alright little one, we're taking you home with us." Dri whispered to it as they walked up to the cashier. She smiled widely.

"Ah, you've chosen the new one, have you? That'll be 15 Sickles." The twins paid the cashier and left the shop to find Hagrid standing next to the door.

"Ready ter go? Just Ollivanders left now—best place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh both gotta have the best wands." Hagrid said as they started making their way through the crowd. They stopped at a narrow and shabby shop. The peeling gold letters over the door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' In the window laid a single wand on a faded purple cushion.

When they opened the door, the tinkling sound of a bell ringing sounded from somewhere in the depths of the shop. The surroundings of the shop were mostly empty except for a spindly chair next to the door that Hagrid sat on to wait. There was a counter in front of a few dusty aisles that had slender boxes from the floor all the way to the ceiling.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice from the shadows of one of the aisles. The twins jumped and there was a loud cracking noise. Looking behind them, the twins saw Hagrid quickly standing from the crushed chair. The twins turned again and saw an old man standing before them. His wide, pale eyes were shining like moons through the gloom of the shop as they stared at Ari and Dri.

"Er, hello…" The twins said in awkward unison.

"Ah, yes. "The man said. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harrison Potter, Hadrian Potter." It wasn't a question. Dri glared at Mr. Ollivander while Ari shifted uncomfortably. "You both have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to invade the twins' personal bubble.

'God, this guy is so creepy…' Dri whispered in their mind. Ari inched closer to Dri, hiding behind Dri's shoulder.

'I just wish he would blink…' Ari whispered back, clutching at Dri's shirt. Ollivander continued.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it—it's really the want that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander had come so close to the twins that he and Dri were almost touching nose to nose.

'I swear, if he kisses me, I don't care _what_ Dumbledore says, we're never going into the Wizarding World again!' Dri thought furiously. Ari snorted and Ollivander looked at him with knowing misty eyes.

"And that's where…" Ollivander reached a long, white finger to touch the lightning scar on Ari's forehead when Dri grabbed Ollivander's wrist before his finger could make contact. Dri glared at Ollivander when he looked back to him.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," He said softly as Dri let go of his wrist. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands… Well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do…"

Ollivander shook his head and turned his misty eyes to Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again… Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes." Hagrid said with a nod.

"Good wand, that one." Ollivander was suddenly stern. "But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?"

"Er—yes, they did, yes." Hagrid said, shuffling his feet slightly. He looked up brightly. "I've still got the pieces, though."

"But you don't _use_ them?" Ollivander asked rather sharply.

"Oh, no, sir." Hagrid said quickly, gripping his pink umbrella very tightly.

"Hmmm…" Ollivander gave Hagrid a piercing look before looking at the twins again. "Well, now—Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket." Which is your wand arm?"

'Wand arm?' Dri raised an eyebrow and looked over his right shoulder at Ari.

'I think he means what hand you write with.' Ari explained.

'Ah… I guess that makes sense.' Dri turned his head to look back at Ollivander.

"Well, we're both right-handed… If that's what you meant." Dri said. Ollivander just smiled knowingly.

"Hold out your arm. Yes, that's it. You too, Harrison." Ari looked at Ollivander in disbelief, but raised his arm alongside Dri's. Ollivander measured the twins from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around their heads. "Every Ollivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance, Mr. Potters. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

"What about for twins, like us?" Ari asked nervously, a bit perturbed that the tape measure (that was measuring their nostrils) was acting on it's own as Ollivander flitted around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," He said to the tape measure. The twins watched as it crumpled, in a satisfying heap, to the ground. "Now, to answer your question Mr. Potter, we'll just have you both try the same wands. Now, try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave."

Dri took the wand and gave it a lazy wave. Ollivander quickly snatched it out of his hands and passed it to Ari, who barely had it for 5 seconds, before it was replaced.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try—" Ari hardly raised the wand before it was passed to Dri, and then snatched from his hands as well. "No, no—here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

And so it went, one twin trying the wand before it was given to the other and then replaced by another wand, repeating the process. The pile of tried wands was growing higher and higher on the counter, but the more wands Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere," Ollivander paused. "I wonder, now—yes, why not—unusual combination—holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Ari took the wand and he blinked at the sudden warmth in his fingers. Ari raised the wand slightly above his head and swished it down through the dusty air. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like fireworks, throwing dancing spots of light onto the walls. Hagrid whooped and slapped while Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. Well, well, well… how curious… how very curious…"

He picked up Ari's wand and handed it to Dri, all the while muttering 'curious'.

"Sorry," Ari said, stopping Dri from doing anything. "But _what's_ curious?"

Ollivander gave Ari a pale stare that neither twin liked.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather—just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother—why, its brother gave you that scar." The twins swallowed tightly. "Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember… I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter… After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things—terrible, yes, but great. Now, Hadrian, go on. Let's see if it works for you as well."

Dri complied, swishing the wand. Another steam of sparks went through the air and Ollivander 'hmm'ed.

"It would seem that you are highly compatible, but this wand is not exactly perfect for you. Let's keep trying and see if the same is true for your twin." Dri nodded and gave the wand back to Ollivander to wrap back in its box. After Ollivander finished, he gave Dri a calculating stare. "I wonder…"

He disappeared behind the aisles and came back with a slightly dusty box a few minutes later. Ollivander gently took the black wand out of the box and handed it to Dri with the utmost care.

"Black laurel and chimaera scale. Eleven inches. Nice and supple." Dri waved the wand and a stream of green and silver sparks shot out. Dri handed it to Ari without a word and the same thing happened. Ollivander took the wand back and started to delicately wrap it. "Very curious, indeed. It seems these two wands are most compatible… You two would be able to use the other's wand with ease. Please, use them well."

Ollivander gave the wands to their respective twin, and the twins paid 7 Galleons for each wand.

* * *

Hagrid and the twins left Diagon Alley, went through the now empty Leaky Cauldron, and walked down the road. The twins didn't make a sound as they carried their pet cages, rapidly bouncing their feelings off one another in their mind. They didn't notice the people giving them all strange looks with their trunk and cages. The twins only noticed when Hagrid tapped them on their shoulders.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves." Hagrid said. He bought the twins a hamburger each and they sat down on a couple of plastic seats to eat. As the twins munched on their hamburgers, they looked around the food court.

'Everyone looks so strange now…' Ari commented. Dri sent on affirmative sound through their link.

"You two all right, Harry? Yer both very quiet." Hagrid said as he finished his burger. The twins looked at each other as they chewed, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"Well…" Ari started out once they finished their food.

"Everyone thinks we're special." Dri continued. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander—"

"But we don't know anything about magic at all." Ari interrupted. "How can they expect great things?"

"Yeah! I mean, we're famous, but we can't remember what we're famous for!" Dri continued again. "We don't know what happened when Vol—"

"Sorry," Ari interrupted again, clamping a hand over Dri's mouth. "He means, the night our parents died."

Hagrid smiled kindly and leaned across the table.

"Don' you worry, Harrys. You'll both learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts; you'll both be just fine. Just be yerselves. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh both'll have a great time at Hogwarts—I did—still do, 'smatter of fact." Hagrid stood up and led the twins over to the train that would take them back to the Dursleys. Hagrid handed them an envelope before they boarded.

"Yer tickets fer Hogwarts." He stated after he saw the twins' confused expressions. "First o' September—King's Cross—it's all on yer tickets. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me… See yeh both soon, Harry."

The twins boarded and found a seat next to the window to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight. The twins sat back down on their one seat, their pets in the seat next to them, and Ari turned to Dri in excitement.

'Now,' Ari started with a strange glint in his eyes. 'All we need to do is figure out names for our owl and kitty.'

* * *

**A/N**: So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? So-Horrible-I-Should-Stop-Writing?

Don't forget to ask me questions in your reviews! XD I'll be sure to answer to give you an extra incite on the next chapter!

Oh, and two things: 1) I need some help on the name for the twins' cat. It's going to be female, like Hedwig, and I'm torn between some names. I'd like you reviewers to tell me which you like best! OK, so the names are **Angel**, **Azira**, **Lianna**, **Reminisce**, **Jane**, **Darcy**, **Alice**, **Echo**, **Whisper**, and **Sara**. Tell me in your review which you like best, please!

2) Again, from the top A/N, should I make this story slash-free? Or should I pair the twins up with some guys when they're older? Please tell me what you think! Majority rules in this case!

Oh! and before I forget, ^-^ I _plan_ on updating around my birthday, February 19th! So look forward to it sometime around then! XD if I don't update within two days of the 19th, please PM me and pester me to get off my lazy bum, alright?


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Yeah, I know, procrastinated again. But I made it for Harry's Birthday, didn't I? So Happy Birthday Twins! and I don't care _what_ FFN says, I posted on Harry's Birthday! Oh, and Happy Late-Birthday to Neville, too. We must give Neville some love as well!

(1) : Okay, so I'm not sure what the equivalency is in the wizarding world, so I just made some stuff up. In the book, it was 11 Sickles and 7 Knuts…. So I'm probably way off in tripling the price, but I only said 1 Galleon for simplicity's sake! Just thought you all should know that.

* * *

**Mistaken**

*~Chapter 5~*

Ari and Dri's last month with the Dursleys wasn't fun. Granted, their stay wasn't fun _before_ they found out they were wizards, but that's beside the point. Dudley was now so scared of the twins, he wouldn't stay in the same room with them. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia just ignored Ari and Dri. They didn't lock them up in their cupboard, force them to do anything, or even shout at them. They just acted as though any chairs that the twins occupied were empty.

Ari and Dri kept to their room, for the most part. They decided to name their owl Hedwig after a name they found in _A History of Magic_. Their cat, however, they had decided to name Azira after Aziraphale from the book Dudley had gotten for Christmas last year. It was called _Good Omens_ and the twins knew that Dudley hadn't even taken a second glance at the book before it was stored in the twins' new room.

Their school books were very interesting compared to the boring Dursleys. Ari would lie on their bed for hours into the night, just absorbing information. Which, in turn, would let Dri learn everything at the same time. The twins left the window open all the time for Hedwig to come and go as she pleased while Azira kept the twins company, curled up most of the time, on the bed.

On the last day of August, the twins went down to the living room to tell the Dursleys about the next day. The Dursleys were watching a quiz show and, when Ari cleared his throat to let them know the twins were there, Dudley ran screaming from the room.

"Uncle Vernon?" Ari asked. Vernon grunted to show he was listening.  
"We need to be at King's Cross tomorrow to go to Hogwarts." Dri stated simply. Vernon grunted again.

"Would it be alright if you gave us a lift?" Ari asked. Another grunt.

'Does that mean yes?' Dri thought in his mind. Ari shrugged.

'I suppose it counts.' He replied.

"Thank you." The twins said, making their way back up the stairs.

"Funny way to get to a wizards' school, the train. Magic carpets all got punctures, have they?" Uncle Vernon asked before the twins could fully leave the room. Ari and Dri raised an eyebrow, looked at each other, then shrugged before entering the room again.

"Actually, Uncle Vernon," Ari started off. "Magic carpets are illegal. They are charmed to fly by dark arts, so I don't think that'd be a very good way for students to travel to school."

Uncle Vernon looked disgruntled for a moment.

"Where _is_ this school, anyway?" He asked with a sneer.

"Oh, _Hogwarts, A History_ states it's somewhere in Scotland." Dri rattled off easily. Ari took one of their train tickets out of his pocket and handed it to Dri. "But it says here that we just take the train from platform nine and three-quarters at eleven o'clock."

It was silent for a moment as Vernon and Petunia stared at the twins.

"Platform what?" Their aunt asked, not sure if she heard right.

"Nine and three-quarters."

"Don't talk rubbish." Uncle Vernon sneered, a bit smug. "There _is_ no platform nine and three-quarters."

"Sure there is!" Dri stated. "It's on our ticket."

"And besides," Ari continued, wiping the smugness from Vernon's face, "The platform is probably hidden from muggles anyway. So you wouldn't be able to see it."

"Barking, howling mad. The lot of them." Uncle Vernon muttered after a while. "You'll see. You two just wait. All right, we'll take you to King's Cross. We're going to London tomorrow anyway, or I wouldn't bother."

"Oh, we already know they're stark-raving mad!" Dri said cheerfully before Ari elbowed him in the ribs.

"Why are you going to London?" Ari asked, getting his brother back on track.

"Taking Dudley to the hospital," Vernon growled out. "Got to have that ruddy tail removed before he goes to Smeltings."

The twins grinned before retreating to bed.

* * *

Ari woke up at five o'clock the next morning. It was an hour earlier than he was used to waking up, but he didn't mind. Ari read over his school books for the tenth time that summer, just finishing his potions book when Dri started to stir an hour later. Ari closed the book and the twins changed into one of Dudley's old shirts and a pair of faded blue jeans. Ari and Dri went around the room, pitting every school thing they bought into their trunk with care.

The twins had just put Azira and Hedwig safely away in their cages when the Dursleys wanted to leave. They loaded the trunk into the Dursleys' car and, since there was hardly any room left in the back seat with Dudley, Dri squeezed in next to his cousin while Ari sat in Dri's lap.

At half past ten, they reached King's Cross station. Uncle Vernon put the twin's trunk on a cart and started wheeling it into the station for them. Ari and Dri raised an eyebrow and looked at each other.

'He's being really nice…' Ari stated slowly. Dri nodded.

'I wonder what he's planning…' Dri thought suspiciously. Their worry only doubled when they followed Uncle Vernon into the station and saw the nasty grin on his face.

"Well, there you are, boy. Platform nine—Platform ten. Your platform should be somewhere in the middle, but they don't seem to have built it yet, have they?" Uncle Vernon said with a laugh. The twins blinked, but then Ari snorted, getting that wicked smirk on his face when he wants to show off his knowledge.

"Well, of course _you_ wouldn't be able to see it Uncle Vernon. After all, you _are_ a muggle. They have repellents for that." Uncle Vernon lost his grin and he stared at Ari with a frown. After a minute of silence, Uncle Vernon let go of the cart and started walking back to the car.

"Have a good term," He threw over his shoulder before walking out of sight. Ari and Dri shook their heads before taking hold of their cart. They walked into the middle of the two platforms, standing right next to the barrier, looking a bit lost. They looked around and saw a group of redheads walking their way. The mother of the group was talking very loudly for anyone in the vicinity to hear.

"—packed with _muggles_, of course—" The twins looked at each other with a frown.

'If that was a wizard,' Ari thought worriedly, 'then they're not doing a very good job of keeping that secrecy law _A History of Magic_ talked about.'

'Agreed.' Dri said with a nod. They watched as the mother asked what the platform number was and the little girl holding the mother's hand piped up with "nine and three-quarters!" before looking dejected as she told her mother that she couldn't go. Dri pulled his twin and the cart away from the barrier to end up behind the group of redheads.

"All right, Percy, you go first." The mother said loudly. What looked to be the oldest child of the redhead group marched up to the barrier the twins were just standing next to and seemed to… disappear? Ari blinked slightly and looked at Dri.

'I think I found out how to get onto the platform…' Ari said in their mind in a thoughtful voice. Dri raised an eyebrow. 'I think we have to walk into that barrier…'

'…' Dri was silent for a moment before sighing. 'I knew it. These wizards _are_ nutters…'

'Well, we'll have to ask, just to be sure though.' Ari said reluctantly, casting a wary glance in the redhead mother's direction. Dri blinked, looking over at the mother as well, only with a calculating look.

'I have a plan…' Ari politely waited for Dri to finish, slightly curious. 'You stay here with the cart, and I'll talk with the lady. When I say so, you come up behind her and we'll scare the crap outta her, alright?'

Ari laughed and nodded. Dri grinned and made his way over to the group of redheads. Dri noticed that while he was talking to Ari, two more redheads had managed to disappear. Dri stopped right next to the woman.

"Excuse me," Dri said. The woman looked down at Dri and then her eyes lit up, smiling widely.

"Hello, dear!" She said in a sugary-sweet voice. Dri frowned slightly, not liking that tone. "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too."

The last of her sons looked a bit awkward as she pointed at him.

"Oh, yes," Dri said, making his voice sound feeble. "The thing is… The thing is, I don't know how to—"

"How to get onto the platform?" The mother interrupted. Dri stared for a moment at the rude woman before nodding slightly. "Not to worry, not to worry! All you have to do is walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten."

'Well you were right, Ari.' Dri thought, tuning out the mother as she kept talking. 'C'mon over here, alright?'

"Go on, go now before Ron." Dri blinked at her excited voice before grinning as Ari came up behind her.

"Alright, ma'am, if you insist." The redhead mother, startled, turned around quickly to face Ari. She looked at him in disbelief before looking at Dri again, then back at Ari.

Dri joined Ari in holding the cart and they both pushed it casually through the crowd and into the barrier—only to come out on a train platform packed with people in front of a scarlet train. The twins looked back the way they came and found an archway with the words _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_ stated clearly on it.

The twins carefully surveyed the station, taking in the crowds of students at the front of the train easily.

'Let's go this way.' Ari suggested while pulling Dri off towards the back of the train. He sounded a bit nervous when he looked back at the crowd of people standing around, talking to their children and friends.

On their way to the back, they passed a round-faced boy who was telling his grandmother that he lost his toad. They were just in time to hear the woman sigh before they had to move on. The twins passed a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks surrounded by a small crowd. He had a box in his hands, and when he lifted the lid, the crowd shrieked and squealed as a tarantula leg poked out of the top.

They got to the end of the platform with the last compartment on the end of the train. Ari hoisted Hedwig onto the train first and Dri put Azira on next, in front of Hedwig's cage. Dri sighed and looked at his brother.

'Do you want the front, or the back?' Dri asked in a resigned voice. Ari laughed slightly and shook his head.

'I'll take the front. Enjoy lifting almost all of that, Dri!' Ari thought in a sing-song voice. Dri scowled and grabbed a hold of one end of the trunk.

'I guess it's a good thing I'll get buff out of this, huh?' Dri commented while lifting his end up. 'That way, all the girls will be fawning over me in no time.'

Ari let out a giggle before climbing on top of the train steps to pull his end up. After Ari rested his end on the step, Ari groaned.

"Want a hand?" It was a tall redheaded boy.

"Oh, yes, please." Ari said shyly, blushing slightly. Dri scowled at his brother.

"Oi, Fred! C'mere and help!" Dri grinned as another boy came over, exactly like the first boy.

'I bet the one who just talked is really Fred. I wonder what the other twin is called…' Dri thought to Ari. Ari shrugged as Dri abandoned his position to stand next to his brother on top of the train step. With the other twins' help, Ari and Dri had their trunk stored safely inside the last compartment of the train.

"Thanks." Dri said heartedly. Ari nodded before brushing his bangs away from his eyes. The other pair of twins started.

"What's that?" The twin Dri was sure had went by Fred asked, pointing at Ari's forehead. Ari blinked slightly and covered his scar from sight with his hand. Dri paled.

'Shit. Remember that other magical History book we got? And what Hagrid told us?' Dri asked quickly. Ari sent a feeling of agreement. 'Well, we're famous, remember? Crap, now we're probably going to be mauled!'

"Blimey," the other twin, whose name Dri didn't know, said while leaning in closer to Ari. "Are you—?"

"He _is_!" Fred exclaimed before looking at Ari again. "Aren't you?"

"Is he what?"

"Am I what?" Dri and Ari said at the same time. The older set of twins grinned.

"_Harry Potter_!" They chorused. Dri scowled at the older twins.

"Are you _blind_? Of course _he's_ not Harry Potter! Honestly, can't you two tell that _I'm_ Harry Potter?" Dri scolded hotly. The older twins blinked while Ari grinned.

"Now, Harry! No need to be rude, _now_. They were just a bit curious, is all. No need to be mean and say I'm not Harry." Ari said in amusement. Dri sighed and gave Ari a one-armed hug.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry. You _know_ how I get when people forget about one of us." Ari nodded gravely with a smile while patting Dri on the shoulder. The older set of twins looked at each other before looking at their younger counter-parts.

"So…" The older twins said casually. "Which one of you is the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Oh, well…"

"You see…" Ari and Dri looked at each other with a smirk before closing their eyes and looking back at the older twins with wide grins.

"I am!" They both said simultaneously. The older twins blinked, but before they could do anything, a voice called them from outside the train.

"Fred? George? Are you there?" The redheads looked at each other whole Dri smirked.

'So _that's_ the other twin's name! Now I'll be able to tell them apart.' Dri thought smugly.

"Coming, Mum!" The older twins called back before giving the younger twins one last look and leaving the compartment. The twins left in the compartment went to sit by the window, Dri sitting down with Ari curled up in his lap. The younger twins watched the redheaded family interact outside the window; the mother babying her youngest son while the older twins made fun of him. The eldest redheaded boy strolled over, already changed in his robes, and the older twins used him as their new victim.

The train whistled suddenly, and the older twins promised their sister they'd send lots of owls and a Hogwarts toilet seat. The younger twins snorted and watched as the boys hurried onto the train. Shortly after the train left the station, the door of the compartment slid open to reveal the youngest redheaded boy.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked, pointing to the seat across from the twins. "Everywhere else is full."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. The boy sat down in the seat in front of them after closing the compartment door. The twins ignored him in favor of snuggling against one another and looking out the window. The compartment door opened once again.

"Hey, Ron." Fred and George were back. George grinned. "Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train. Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right…" Ron mumbled, looking a bit sick.

"Harry," Fred spoke up, grinning in amusement as both Ari and Dri gave Fred their attention. "Did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley—"

'Weasley!' The younger twins looked at each other in alarm. 'Shit, why'd they have to be Weasleys? These two are so _nice_!'

"And this is Ron, our brother." Fred finished after a pause. From the curious look on his face, the younger twins knew he noticed their silent exchange. "See you later, then."

Sealing his decision, Dri moved Ari off his lap and into the seat next to him, holding out his hands to the older twins.

"Fred. Hug." Everyone looked at Dri weirdly, and Ari snorted. The older twins looked at each other before a twin stepped up. Dri scowled. "Not _you_, George. I want a hug from _Fred_."

The older twins looked at each other in surprise before grinning. Fred stepped up and kneeled down in from of Dri, pulling the younger into a tight hug. Ari snorted again before rolling his eyes and shrugging, holding out his arms to George.

"Hug, George." Ari commanded simply. George laughed before copying his brother. The compartment was silent for a few moments, only awkward in the space Ron occupied, before Dri slowly pulled away.

"Thanks Fred." Dri said, his voice filled with a strange sort of contentment. "Feel free to visit anytime."

Ari slowly pulled away from George, telling him the same. The older set of twins smiled at them, ruffled their already-wild hair, and left the compartment.

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron blurted out after a moment of silence. Ari and Dri blinked at his tactlessness but both nodded. Ron started at them. "Oh—well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes… And have you really got—… you know…"

Ron pointed at Dri's forehead. Dri scowled and Ari laughed lightly.

'His lack of taste is pissing me off…' Dri grumbled in their mind. As one, the twins pulled up their bangs to show their identical lightning-bolt scar. Ron stared at both of them.

"So that's where You-Know-Who—?" Ron trailed off. Dri scowled darkly at him.

"Now, I don't know who. Speak to actually make sense!" Ron looked confused at Dri's outburst, but Ari laughed again.

"Oh, don't mind Harry. Yes, it is, but we can't remember it." Ron's expression lit up like Christmas came early.

"Nothing?" Ron asked, a little too eagerly by Dri's standards. Ari blinked slightly at the question and looked up to think.

"Well—I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else." Ari said thoughtfully. Ron stared at them in amazement, but looked away quickly when Dri pulled Ari into his lap again.

"Are all your family wizards?" Ari asked in fascination from his seat in Dri's lap. Ron blinked slightly.

"Er—yes, I think so…" Ron said in a daze. He scrunched up his nose in concentration. "I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him."

Ari nodded and was about to comment or ask another question when Dri covered Ari's mouth with his hand. Ron took this chance to stare out the window instead of at the twins.

'Dri?' Ari asked, tilting his head to look over his shoulder at his brother. Dri's scowl deepened.

'Why are you talking to him? He's a pompous arse _and_ a Weasley! And not the good type of Weasley, like the twins, either!' Ari blinked, but then his eyes twinkled with amusement.

'I'm just pumping him for information. Better than going in blind, right?' Dri huffed slightly, but let Ari's mouth go. Ari snickered a bit but stopped as he saw Ron staring at them.

"So…" Ron asked hesitantly. "Which one of you is the Boy-Who-Lived?"

The twins blinked at each other before smirking. 'This seems vaguely familiar…'

"I am!" Ari and Dri announced, identical smiles splitting their faces. Ron blinked slowly before smiling.

"Oh, I see, you're joking! Heh! Almost had me there. Seriously, though, which one of you is Harry?" The twins traded 'confused' looks, which was really just amusement, and looked back at Ron with frowns on their faces.

"We both go by Harry, Ron. Apparently, our parents thought they had a sense of humor before they died." Ari explained cheerfully. Ron nodded slowly, falling silent with a thoughtful frown on his face. Dri rolled his eyes before pulling Ari close to him, squeezing slightly. Ari giggled lightly, placing his hands on top of Dri's and lacing their fingers together. Before Ron could do so much a raise an eyebrow, the door to their compartment opened to reveal a smiling, dimpled woman.

"Anything off the cart, dears?" She asked cheerfully, gesturing to the cart in front of her. The twins looked at each other before Dri patted Ari's thigh to have him stand up. Ari did so and pulled out his small money bag from his pocket. Dri stood up as well and grinned at the lady while resting his chin on Ari's right shoulder, arm's snaking around his brother's waist.

"How much for three of everything?" The cart lady smiled and gathered three of everything.

"That would be one Galleon, (1) dear." Dri scrunched up his face in concentration.

"That's… The gold one, right?" Ari smiled in amusement and nodded. Dri nodded in response and had Ari hold the money bag. Dri sighed as he shoved his whole arm in the bag, having a déjà vu moment from the robe shop. "Why the bloody hell did we put those at the bottom again? Not smart, I tell you!"

Ari shook his head, his smile turning into a grin as Dri let out a triumphant shout, pulling out a single gold coin. Dri stuck his tongue out at Ari and handed the Galleon to the lady, grabbing half of the snacks while Ari grabbed the other half. The lady left, closing the door behind her, and Ron looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Hungry, are you?" Dri snorted and separated one of each thing into a pile, before dumping it on the seat next to Ron.

"Starving. That's all yours, by the way." Dri said, casually gesturing to the pile next to the boy, before taking his seat next to Ari. Ron blushed and sputtered, trying to deny that he wanted anything, before getting quiet when Dri pointed a Licorice Wand at him. "We already bought them for you, so stop protesting and help us finish them."

Ron 'reluctantly' took the pile, but as soon as he ate one item from it, he didn't seem so guilty anymore. Ari raised an eyebrow as he picked up a package called Chocolate Frogs.

'You don't think they're _real_, do you?' Dri asked in a disbelieving tone. Ari snorted softly and gave a negative emotion back. He carefully opened the pack and picked up the chocolate frog, nibbling on its head as Dri took the empty box and pulled a card from it. Ari tilted his head and leaned into Dri to read the card. Dri sneered slightly a moment later and Ari rolled his eyes.

'So _this_ is Dumbledore.' Dri growled out in their mind. Ari rolled his eyes again and pried the card from Dri's hand, throwing it and the empty box in the rubbish pile.

After an hour or two, the twins and Ron settled into an almost-comfortable silence. The door to the compartment opened and the boy who was complaining about losing a toad to his grandmother on the platform looked in. He saw the twins, sitting on each other's lap again, and flushed slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Sorry, but have you seen a toad at all?" The twins and Ron shook their heads and the boy looked tearful. "I've lost him! He keeps getting away from me!"

"You should try asking an older year if they know a summoning or a tracking spell." Ari piped up from Dri's lap. He smiled politely at the boy. "And then you should ask them if there's any way to lock the toad in its cage so it's can't escape again."

The boy nodded, looking hopeful. He turned toward the door and started closing it.

"Thank you! I'll try that!" He closed the door fully and was gone. The twins and Ron looked at each other after a moment of silence.

"Don't know why he's so bothered." Ron piped up after the silence got to be too awkward for him. "If _I'd_ brought a toad, I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

At some point during the ride, on old, fat rat climbed into Ron's lap, where it was currently dozing. Ron poked it slightly.

"He might have died and you wouldn't know the difference!" Ron complained in disgust. "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday, to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work. See, I'll show you. Look."

Ron had just rummaged through his trunk to find his wand when the compartment door opened again. The boy who lost his toad was back again, this time with a girl dragging him in behind her. She was already in her Hogwarts robes; she had rather bushy brown hair, brown eyes, and a bit large front teeth.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville, here, has lost one." She said in a bossy tone, waving at the toad-less boy. The twins looked at each other, and it looked like Ron was going to say something rude before Ari spoke up.

"Oh? Did the summoning and tracking spells not work? Or could you not find an older year, Neville?" The girl looked taken aback at Ari's polite tone while Neville just looked relieved.

"Sorry. I was trying to tell Hermione that we just needed to find an upper year, but she wouldn't listen." Neville laughed lightly, bumping the girl, Hermione's, shoulder a bit. "I guess you were too set on helping me, huh?"

Hermione blushed heavily and ducked her head.

"O-oh… I didn't realize…" She started awkwardly. Ari patted Dri's hand and stood up, walking over to Hermione and Neville. He took both their hands and started leading them out of the compartment.

"I happen to know a few upper years. Let's go see if they can help us out." Ari said before closing the compartment door behind him. "In the mean time, why don't you tell me more about yourselves Hermione, Neville? My name's Harry and my brother…"

Ari's voice faded out as he walked the other two first years to the middle of the train. Ron and Dri stared at each other in astonishment.

"Did…" Ron started after a moment. "Did you know that was going to happen?"

Dri shook his head slowly, looking equally stunned. Ron nodded and looked out the window, his wand and rat lying forgotten next to him. Dri followed his example and looked out the window, tapping Ari in his mind as he did so.

'I suppose you want me to stay here, then?' Dri asked glumly. Ari laughed in their mind.

'That would be helpful, yes.' Dri scrunched up his nose at Ari, but did as his brother requested, staying put.

* * *

"So you've _really_ read _**all**_ of _Hogwarts, A History_?" Hermione asked Ari in disbelief as they walked toward the middle of the train, opening compartments as they went. Ari gave a carefree laugh and waved his hand about.

"It's not all _that_ surprising that I've read it, is it?" Ari asked with an eye-closed smile. Hermione blushed lightly and shook her head while Neville laughed.

"Well…It's just… No one's ever…"

"Read the book cover to cover before?" Neville asked, interrupting Hermione's stuttering. She nodded meekly.

"Well, believe it or not Hermione, Harry and I have a lot of free-time when we're not doing chores over the summer. So what's better to do than read?" Ari pointed out, still smiling.

Hermione didn't answer, too embarrassed to talk as much as she did before. Ari opened another compartment and stuck his head in.

"Harry!"

"What're you doing here?" The Weasley twins exclaimed from seeing their young friend. Ari grinned and ushered Neville and Hermione into the compartment before closing the door behind them.

"Fred, George." Ari nodded at each of them. "You're both smart, right? Do you think you can help us for a bit?"

Fred and George exchanged glances before shrugging and nodding.

"This is Hermione and Neville." Ari started off, introducing the two students. "Neville, here, lost his toad and we were wondering if there was a summoning charm or a tracking charm we could use to find it?"

"Hmm…"

"Well…" Fred and George looked at each other again and looked back at Ari apologetically. "We don't know any of those spells yet, but we could try asking Percy, our older brother, for you."

Ari smiled at the twins while Neville thanked them profusely.

"Thanks, you two. Oh, by the way, Harry told me to tell you 'hi'." Ari said, giving Fred an amused look before shaking his head. Fred shook his head as well and they all left the compartment to look for Percy.

* * *

Ari was reunited with Dri sometime later after the group found Percy—who did, indeed, know a summoning spell—and found Neville's toad. They parted ways after Hermione reminded Ari he should change into his school robes.

Currently, Ari and Dri were curled up next to the window, debating with Ron on whether or not some houses in Hogwarts were better than others.

"Honestly, Ron, Ravenclaw and Slytherin aren't _that_ bad!" Ari was saying. Ron snorted and Dri sneered at him from behind Ari.

"Well, books aren't bad," Ron admitted. "But Slytherins are _evil_!"

"Slytherins aren't _evil_!" Dri protested. "Slytherins are cunning, and they're not afraid to get dirty to get what they want!"

Before Ron could retort, the compartment door slid open and three boys walked in. Ari and Dri cried out in surprise before getting up to hug the middle boy in turns and kiss both of his cheeks.

"Draco!" Ari grinned after kissing him. Dri hugged him again.

"We missed you!" Dri exclaimed, snuggling into Draco's neck. Draco blinked and looked back and forth between the twins.

"Harry? What are you two doing in _this_ compartment? I heard that this is Harry Po—… Oh!" Draco blinked in surprise as the twins gazed on in amusement. "You're Harry Potter? Why didn't you two _tell_ me?"

"You didn't ask, Dragon." Dri said with an eye-closed smile.

"And besides," Ari added, looking at his nails. "You didn't tell us _your_ last name, either."

"…" Draco frowned a bit. "I didn't? I thought for sure I did… Well, anyway, I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Ron exclaimed. Everyone turned to him. "You're friends with a _Malfoy_, Harry?"

"Oh, right. Ron, this is Draco. Draco, this is Ron Weasley." Ari said, ignoring Ron.

"_Weasley_?" Draco wrinkled his nose and asked incredulously, "You're friends with a Weasley, Harry?"

"Well…" At some point in this, Ari had latched onto Draco's left side while Dri occupied Draco's right side. Ari's voice was hesitant, and Dri snorted before burying his face into Draco's neck. "You see, Draco… We've only just met him, and we've only seen you once… So… You're both like acquaintances for us…"

"Which," Dri breathed into Draco's ear, so only he could hear. "Is total bullocks. Harry just doesn't want to hurt Ron's feelings. He's not our friend, but _you_ are. Don't forget that."

"I see." Draco said calmly. Ron was pouting slightly. "Well, I'd best be getting back to my compartment. See you two later, Harry."

Draco squeezed both twins before detangling himself and leaving the compartment with the other two boys.

"Acquaintances, huh?" Ron said bitterly as soon as the door closed.

"We need to change into our robes, Ron." Dri said cheerfully, opening their trunk and getting two robes out for himself and Ari. Ron huffed and got out his own robe, shrugging it on. No sooner did they put their robes on, did the train start slowing down.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately." An anonymous voice echoed throughout the train.

"Well, you heard the voice." Dri said, taking his trunk down to put the rest of the candy in it. Ron just stuffed his pockets with the candy. Ari helped his brother put the trunk back and they both said goodbye to Hedwig and Azira before they joined Ron in the corridor to leave the train. The train finally stopped, and everyone piled onto a tiny, dark platform. The twins shivered at the cold before blinking at the voice that was calling: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

'That sounds like Hagrid…' Ari said. Dri looked his eyes and took Ari's hand, leading them over to where Hagrid stood, holding a lantern. Once all the first years gathered around Hagrid, he told everyone to follow him and proceeded down a dark, narrow path. They couldn't see anything around them, just in front of them, and Ari swore he heard Neville sniffle once or twice.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid said, his voice carrying to even the first years in the back. "Just' round this bend here."

The path suddenly opened up to the edge of a great black lake. Perched on top a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Ari and Dri got into a boat, and smiled as Neville and Draco joined them. Neville was holding his toad and he smiled apologetically to the twins.

"Remember, Harry? Percy couldn't remember the sticking charm for Trevor's cage. So I'll just have to hold him." Neville said a bit meekly. Ari smiled and nodded, telling Neville that it was fine, while Dri just shook his head in amusement and said to hold 'Trevor' tight.

The boats pushed off all at once and they made it to the cliff that the castle stood on, shortly. Hagrid told everyone to duck their heads so they wouldn't hit the ivy they passed through that hid the opening in the cliff face. They floated along a dark tunnel and stopped once they reached a kind of underground harbor, the shore filled with rocks and pebbles.

Ari and Dri helped Neville and Draco out of the boat and made sure that Neville still had Trevor. The first years all followed Hagrid through a passageway, coming out in the shadow of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door. Hagrid raised his fist and knocked three times on the door.

The door swung open at once. A tall black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. Her hair was pulled back in a tight bun and it was streaked very lightly with a faint gray. She had a very stern face, and the twins' first thought was that this was not someone _anyone_ wanted to cross.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said proudly. Professor McGonagall pulled her lips together in a thin line.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door open and ushered everyone into the large entrance hall. The walls were lit with torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and the twins could just see a magnificent marble staircase facing them that, presumably, led to upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall passed a door to the right that the twins could hear a drone of voices from inside. The Professor showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They all crowded together, nervous.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall started off. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like our family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses," She continued, "are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house had its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs with earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony," Professor McGonagall straightened out her robes. "Will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber and all the first years looked at each other. Ari tugged Draco's sleeve slightly.

"Dragon?" Even in Ari's soft voice, everyone looked at him. "How exactly do they sort us into houses?"

"Well… Uh…" Draco shifted slightly, a pink tinge developing on his face. "I can't tell you! That'd be cheating! So you're just gonna have to wait and find out!"

'In other words,' Dri drawled in the back of their minds, 'Draco doesn't know and he's trying not to disappoint us.'

After a minute of restless silence and endless fidgeting, Professor McGonagall came back.

"Now, form a line and follow me." Ari got behind Dri, who got behind Draco, and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

They walked straight through two of the four long tables that filled the hall, under the bewitched ceiling _Hogwarts, A History_ had talked about. They stopped in front of a table, over-looking the hall, which was filled with teachers. She placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years, and on top of that, she put a ratty, dirty and patched, pointed wizard's hat. Which, after a few moments of silence, started singing.

'It's… It's _singing_?' Dri cried out in disbelief. Ari shushed him and started paying attention to the song. 'But, it's _singing_, Ari! Is that our Sorting? A bloody hat _singing_?'

'Dri… I think it's… I think it's saying that if we put it on it'll tell us where to go… In song.' Ari said faintly, trying to get around the absurdity of it all. 'It's singing about all the houses. Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous… Hufflepuffs are loyal… Ravenclaws are witty and love learning… Slytherins are cunning! It's just like Draco said!'

'That's all well and good,' Dri commented just as the hall burst into applause. 'But that still doesn't explain the hat. It's bullocks!'

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Professor McGonagall looked at the scroll. "Abbott, Hannah!"

And so it started. As soon as Hannah was sorted into Hufflepuff by the screaming hat—Ari and Dri will never get over this fact—McGonagall called up 'Bones, Susan'. Hufflepuff again. Terry Boot and the person after him, Mandy Brocklehurst, were both in Ravenclaw. Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor, and Millicent Bulstrode was the first Slytherin after her. Michael Corner and Stephen Cornfoot were put in Ravenclaw.

Then Vincent Crabbe went in Slytherin followed by Tracey Davis. Kevin Entwhistle went into Ravenclaw while Justin Finch-Fletchley went into Hufflepuff. Seamus Finnigan went into Gryffindor while Anthony Goldstein joined Ravenclaw. Gregory Goyle joined the Slytherins while Hermione Granger joined the Gryffindors. Daphne Greengrass went into Slytherin and both Wayne Hopkins and Megan Jones went into Hufflepuff.

Su Li went into Ravenclaw while Neville Longbottom tripped over to Gryffindor. Morag MacDougal joined Su Li in Ravenclaw while Ernie Macmillan joined the Hufflepuffs. Draco Malfoy sauntered on over to Slytherin, soon joined by Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Parvati and Padma Patil were another set of twins, like the boys, only girls. Padma went to Ravenclaw while Parvati went to Gryffindor.

And then it was Ari and Dri's turn.

"Potter, Harry!" Ari and Dri rolled their eyes. You'd think that stupid parchment would have 'Harrison' and 'Hadrian' on it, but nooo—it's just 'Harry'. _Really_ specific, there. They both stepped up to her and looked up at her surprised face. The hall broke out in whispers around them.

"_Potter_, did she say?"

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Hey, why are there _two_ of them?"

"Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked hesitantly. Ari and Dri smiled charmingly up at her.

"That's me!" They both chirped.

"_Harry_ Potter?" McGonagall clarified. Ari and Dri didn't move a muscle.

"Yes, ma'am?" They asked politely. Professor McGonagall pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Well, one of you get on the stool and put the hat on." Dri wrinkled his nose in disgust, but picked up the hat. He sat down and then placed it on his head.

'Hmm,' a small voice said in Dri's mind. Dri almost jumped off the stool. 'Difficult. Very Difficult. You have plenty of courage, I see. A fierce loyalty to your brother. You want to protect him from the world, hmm? Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself as an equal, now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?'

'Oh my _God_! THERE'S SOMETHING IN MY MIND, _**OHMYGOD**_!' Dri screeched out in his mind as soon as he got over his surprise. The Hat and Ari winced.

'_God_, Dri! Not so loud! You _want_ to make me deaf?' Ari asked with a frown.

'Oh? _Two_ minds? This is interesting…' Dri bristled in fury.

'You stay away from Ari! This is _my_ mind, and you're supposed to be sorting _me_!' Ari sighed slightly as Dri's protective monster came out. The Hat laughed.

'Well, in that case, I'll just put you in…' The Hat's mouth opened up. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Dri stood up and put the hat on the stool before taking Ari's hand and stalking over to the Hufflepuff table. Though, in reality, he didn't get them more than two steps before McGonagall was protesting.

"Mr. Potter! _Where_ do you think you're going?" Professor McGonagall asked, hands on hips. Ari and Dri turned back to her.

"The Hufflepuff table?" Dri asked hesitantly. Professor McGonagall sighed.

"_You_ will, Mr. Potter. Your _brother_, however, has yet to be sorted." Dri sighed, letting Ari's hand go and giving him a small shove in the Hat's direction. Dri pouted and crossed his arms, waiting for Ari to finish his 'Sorting'.

'Ah, you're back again?' The Hat asked as soon as it was on Ari's head.

'Just put Ari in Hufflepuff, you sodding Hat!' Dri growled temperamentally from his end. Ari sighed.

'Don't mind Dri, Mr. Hat. But could you please put me in Hufflepuff? I would like to be with my brother.' The Hat smiled.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" Dri sneered at Professor McGonagall before snatching Ari away again.

"You see? We could have saved time, but nooo, you had to be _Sorted_, Harry." Dri muttered out, plopping himself and Ari down in between Hannah Abbott and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry." Ari said, patting Dri's head. "There's still the _rest_ of the Sorting to look forward to!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for everyone who reviewed last chapter! XD though I was surprised at how many people _didn't_ read my A/Ns. But anyways, I'm making this story Slash. Mind you, Ari and Dri are 11 year olds. So there won't be _any_ romancing until at _least_ their 5th year. For now, it'll just be "aww, hugs~!"

So, Next Chapter? We finally get to the 'Puff Dorms! XD Ironically, the _only_ House Cannon!Harry Potter has not been inside the common room of. Seriously. Gryff, obviously cuz he's _in_ Gryff. Slyth in 2nd year, and Raven sometime in the 7th book, I think. I'm fairly certain Luna let him in! So anyways, please review! And just to see if anyone was actually reading this, can we all say that Dri's rants are made of awesome?

Love ya! ~Saki


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Merry Christmas everybody! I'm actually a bit happy that I got this chapter out today. Alright! So, from here-on-out it'll be _way_ different from the books. XD Grab some popcorn and look forward to the crap-load of OCs I'm going to throw at you in the next few chapters!

**Mistaken**

*~Chapter 6~*

The rest of the Sorting, as it turned out, was utterly boring. Ron got Sorted into Gryffindor and the last person, Blaise Zabini, got Sorted into Slytherin. Once Blaise took his seat, an old man stood up at the High Table. Dri growled slightly when he realized it was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore spread his arms wide and grinned at the student population.

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin out banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." Dumbledore sat back down while everyone around the twins clapped and sheered. Ari and Dri shared a look and turned to the other first years.

"That just proves it." Dri started, effectively getting their attention. "Dumbledore is completely nutters."

The Hufflepuff first years laughed nervously and nodded slightly. Food appeared in the empty dishes in front of them before anyone could say anything else, so everyone dug in—eating as much as they could. Ari and Dri occasionally glanced at the High Table, looking at the strange teachers, when they both felt a sharp pain in their foreheads. The twins rubbed their foreheads, frowned, and then started on the dessert that appeared in front of them.

'Okay, _that_ hurt…' Ari stated. Dri frowned even further after eating some pudding.

'It was more of a phantom pain for me…' Dri thought slowly. He looked at Ari through the corner of his eyes. 'But you're right. That _did_ hurt.'

The rest of the Hufflepuff first years finished their desserts before the rest of the desserts and dishes disappeared and Dumbledore stood up.

"Ahem. Just a few more words, now that we are all fed and watered."

'He makes it sound like we're plants.' Dri snorted.

"I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of out older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore had a disturbing twinkle in his eyes as he looked over to the Gryffindor table. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"What?" Dri hissed out. The first years looked to him. "What does he _mean_ we can't practice our magic?"

"Quidditch trials," Dumbledore continued, gaining the Hufflepuff first years' attention again before their panic could rise. "Will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor—on the right-hand side—is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

'That was…' Dri started, trying to find words to accurately describe that last announcement.

'Extremely morbid and stupid for him to tell us?' Ari supplied. Dri just nodded. 'Yes, why yes it was.'

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" Dumbledore cried out. The other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed at this announcement. Dumbledore waved his wand and a long ribbon came out of it, forming into words. "Everyone pick their favorite tune, and off we go!"

"Oh, you've _got_ to be _kidding_ me!" Dri moaned out before burying his head in his arms, on the table. Ari just watched on in horror as everyone around him blurted out in off-note tunes the 'song' that was floating in the air. Ari was so busy trying to get his ears to not bleed, that he didn't even register the 'song' until the Weasley twins finished singing it.

"Ah, music," Dumbledore sighed out, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bed time. Off you trot!"

Everyone around the first years got up in unison, and the first years in all the houses were left feeling a bit lost until the calls of 'First years! This way!' filled the hall. The Hufflepuff first years stayed seated as they didn't hear anyone calling for Hufflepuff.

"Hello, first years." A quiet and silky male's voice said from behind the twins. The first years, not facing the voice, turned around in their seats to see a tall young man with chin-length white hair and kind, blood-red eyes. "My name is Cyrus Sinclair, and I'm the Hufflepuff Prefect assigned to help you nine find the Hufflepuff Common Room. So follow me. You guys can take all day tomorrow to explore with your mentors."

"Mentors?" Zacharias Smith asked in confusion as he stood up from the table. He was the last Hufflepuff to be Sorted. Cyrus gave a mysterious eye-closed smile to Zacharias before he started walking slowly toward the doors.

"You'll know everything when we get there. So come along, you guys." The nine first years followed quickly behind Cyrus as he led them out the Great Hall doors and toward a set of stairs that were leading down. They passed through a maze of stone corridors, one lone painting of a bowl of fruit, and a very weird bust of a snake skewered by a sword, before they turned a corner and stopped at a still-life painting of a beautiful meadow with a Weeping Willow in the middle of it. Cyrus surprised the first years by giving the painting a loving smile. "Hello, Grandmother Willow."

The branches swayed slightly in the picture, and the whole painting swung out to reveal a passageway. Cyrus motioned for everyone to follow him as he walked into the short passage that would open up into the Hufflepuff Common Room.

Inside, the Common Room was very homey. It was circular, and its theme was earthy colors as well as black and a very light, calm yellow. There was a fireplace on the left, a small bookshelf right beside it—closest to the entrance. Scattered throughout the room was black leather lounge chairs and black leather couches. The few wooden tables to work at were strategically placed around the edges of the room.

The most amazing thing about the room was the many hallways branching off in different directions, all along the back wall. The only art on the black, stone, dungeon walls was of a portrait identical to the one that guarded the common room, which was hung above the fireplace.

Cyrus directed the first years to sit on the long couch facing the fireplace. As soon as they sat down, Hufflepuffs from all upper years appeared through the hallways and sat down all around them. Cyrus just sat down on one arm of the couch when the portrait door swung open. A middle-aged witch came in—she was slightly round and fairly big-boned, but she had a motherly-feel to her. Her light gray hair, which was tied in a loose bun, was obscured by a slightly drooping hat that had soil all along the rim. She stood just in front of the first years and beamed brightly down at them.

"Hello, First Years! My name is Pomona Sprout, and I'll be your Head of House for the rest of your schooling career at Hogwarts." Her voice was kind, but it projected throughout the room, so it was certain that everyone could hear her clearly. "Now, we have a very different House System than any other House at Hogwarts. All first years get a third year mentor to guide them through the years until _their_ third year. Don't be afraid to ask your mentor for help with anything you're struggling in."

Professor Sprout pulled out a scroll of parchment from a pocket in her robes and opened it, looking down it several times.

"Alright, I have a list of all the third years that will be mentors. Third years, line up here, and I'll call up each first year by name and match you up. Once you get your mentor, you will be directed to the dorms you'll be living in for the rest of the year. Now, Hannah Abbott?" Hannah stood up from the couch. Sprout waved her over to stand in front of the row of third years, before consulting the parchment again. Finally, she looked up at the row of third years. "Zack? Oh, yes, there you are. Will you mentor Hannah? Excellent! Alright, now Susan Bones?"

And so it went. Ari and Dri quickly found out that every girl got a guy mentor, and every guy got a girl mentor. While it might not have seemed very logical, Ari and Dri were sure there was a reasonable explanation. When 'Harry Potter' was called, the twins stood up and walked over to Professor Sprout, leaving Zacharias by himself on the couch.

"Hmm…" Sprout looked down at them with a worried expression, turning to the last two third year girls, then back to the twins. "Saki?"

The twins' eyes grew wide as one of the third year girls stepped up and they saw her clearly for the first time. She had long, waist-length crimson hair and slightly darker crimson eyes. She was wearing a Hufflepuff uniform (a white shirt with a black and yellow striped tie, a black and yellow plaid skirt, a black open robe with the Hufflepuff crest on it, knee-length black socks with a thin yellow border on top and black dress shoes.), but the most startling thing about her was her twitching black cat ears on the top of her head and the black cat tail, which was visible below the skirt, that was swinging of its own accord behind her.

"Yes, Professor Pomona?" The girl, Saki, asked before tilting her head to the side. Professor Sprout chuckled lightly.

"Saki, you wouldn't mind being a mentor to both boys, would you? I'm afraid we don't have enough third years to have one first year each." Saki closed her eyes and smiled widely.

"Sure, Professor Pomona!" She turned and looked down at the twins. "Follow me, boys. I'll take you to our room."

Saki took a hold of Dri's hand, pulling him down one of the corridors in the back—thus dragging Ari along as well. They passed a few doors on either side of the hallway, coming to a stop in front of the last door on the right. Saki looked back at the twins, with a grin on her face, before she opened the door.

Inside, the room was very symmetrical. Straight across from the doorway was a window—which was illogical to the twins, since they were obviously in the dungeons—which had a view of the lake with a waning half-moon shining down on it. On either side of the window was a desk and chair with a small lamp in one corner—clearly a space for doing work. After each desk, tucked into the corners of the room, was a simple twin bed with a black décor. At the end of each bed was a trunk on the ground.

Towards the entrance door, on the wall for each side, was two doors side-by-side. One door was a faint yellow while the other was a dark brown, nearly black. Saki pulled the twins inside, shut the door, and then launched herself on top of the bed on the right. She sat up, put her back against the wall, and tilted her head to the side to observe the twins—who were just standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"So…" Saki drawled, trailing off. There was a slightly awkward silence as no one said anything. Saki sighed and fell forward onto her stomach, rolling over and propping up her chin to sill be looking at the twins. "My name's Sakamoto Itoe, but I prefer to be called Saki. My family is Japanese, and we live in Japan. Mum wanted me to go here for school because she thinks it's a way better education or some rot like that. My _**okaa-san**_, my mum, is a pureblood. But my _**otou-san**_, my dad, is a muggle. _**Kaa-san**_ raised me by teaching me all I wanted to know about magic, and _**tou-san**_ raised me by showing me how to work all the technology we owned. As I'm sure you know by now, I'm a third year. My mentor was Cyrus Sinclair, that prefect who showed you guys in. So, now that you guys know a little about me, why don't you tell me a little about you?"

"Well…" Ari started out, sitting at the edge of the bed on the left. Dri sat down next to him and rolled his eyes as Ari looked at him on how to continue.

"I'm sure you already know that our parents are dead." Dri said bluntly. Saki nodded her face a mask of indifference. "Well, we were raised by muggles. Our mother's sister and her family. Not very pleasant."

"We slept in the cupboard under the stairs for all our life before our Hogwarts letter came." Ari continued on, steeling himself. "But we didn't even know we were wizards until Hagrid came to fetch us under Dumbledore's orders."

"And that's basically it." Dri finished off. Saki raised an eyebrow at the two, hardly batting an eyelash at the mention of 'the cupboard'.

"I highly doubt that both your names are Harry." She gave them a hard stare, totally missing the point of the twins' tale, before pointing abruptly at Ari. "You are now dubbed Harry 1, and you," She pointed at Dri, "are dubbed Harry 2. I will call you such until you decide to give me the names you want to be called. Now, any questions about anything at all?"

"Why do you have cat ears?" Dri asked at the same time that Ari asked, "Where are our pets?"

Dri gave Ari a disbelieving look.

'Really, Ari? The first question you can ask, and you're more worried about our _pets_?' Ari looked a bit sheepish.

'Well, it was bugging me when I only saw our trunk. I miss Azira and Hedwig.' Dri rolled his eyes and focused back on Saki, who was staring at them in amusement.

"Well, I have cat ears because I'm a Metamorphamagus. That is to say, I can change my appearance at will. See, watch." Saki sat up and wrinkled her nose. The twins watched on in fascination as Saki's nose turned into a bird's beak, a pig's snout, and back to her regular nose before her hair abruptly shrunk to chin-length and changed an alarming shade of neon green before lengthening and changing back to her 'normal' crimson color. Saki grinned at the twins. "Metamorphamagi are part of the Pureblood bloodlines. I got my abilities from _**Okaa-san**__'s_ _**nee-chan**_. That is to say, her sister. My aunt. And as for your pets, well, if you have an owl, they should be in the owlry. Anything else is free to roam the Hufflepuff house, so they should be back once they're done exploring. I think Nyx is hunting right now, but we should be able to see her later tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Nyx?" Ari asked. Saki grinned and lay back down on her stomach.

"Yeah, Nyx. She's my pet snake." Dri frowned a bit.

"What happened to 'no pets other than an owl, a cat, and a toad'?" He asked incredulously. Saki laughed loudly, throwing her head back.

"Well, I _would_ have one of those, but Nyx is a family pet. You know the Weasley's?" The twins nodded slowly. "Well, Percy Weasley made prefect this year, so his parents gave Percy's pet rat to the son that started this year. Since their rat is part of the family, the first year was allowed to have something other than the recommended three."

"I guess that makes sense…" Ari muttered. He looked back over to Saki. "So... Why is it that all of the first years got their opposite gender as a mentor? Wouldn't that cause some problems?"

"Well… I suppose sometimes it does…" Saki tilted her head to the side and grinned wickedly. "Like when you walk in on the other while changing or coming out of the shower. _Awkward_. But, most of the time, the mentors can get along really well with their first years. So it's not as much a problem as you'd believe it is. If it ever got to be such a _huge_ problem, then either the mentor or the younger year can inform Professor Pomona, and she'll deal with it."

"Also," Dri started with a frown, "why do you call her Professor Pomona? I thought her name was Professor Sprout."

"Oh, I always call my teachers by their first names!" Saki exclaimed with a large smile on her face. The twins furrowed their eyebrows.

"…But _why_?" Ari asked. Saki just kept on grinning.

"Because that's their _names_, silly!" Ari and Dri gave Saki a highly weirded-out look.

"O-kay…." Ari tilted his head to the left and looked a bit thoughtful on what to ask next. "So, what are the rules we should follow?"

"In this room?" Saki clarified. Ari nodded, leaning against Dri. Saki looked thoughtful herself for a moment. "Well, I don't really care what you do. If you need help with homework—or anything at all, really—I'll help you guys. You can practice in here without a problem. Um… Breakfast is open in the Great Hall starting at six in the morning. Normally first class starts at eight and every class is about an hour long. That is, unless you have a double class. In which case, it would be two hours instead of one. Lunch is from twelve to one, and then the afternoon classes start. Dinner starts at six and goes to seven, and we need to be in our Common Room by ten—in our rooms by ten-thirty."

Saki got up from her bed and walked over to the two doors next to the foot of her bed. She opened the closest door, the faint yellow one, to reveal a lavish bathroom.

"This is my bathroom and yours is next to your bed. We can change and stuff in there, or here, I don't really care." She closed the bathroom door and opened the dark brown door next to it. "This is the closet, and I'm pretty sure the House elves already put all your clothes into it. In your trunk should just be your school supplies and anything else you brought to school that isn't clothes."

Saki disappeared into the closet for a minute, coming back out in a completely different outfit. Instead of her standard school skirt, she was wearing short black shorts. Replacing her school shirt was a tight black tank-top that showed a bit of stomach when Saki stretched upward. Her tie was replaced with a simple black choker and, as she closed the door, the twins noticed she was barefoot. Saki smiled at the two before a brush appeared out of thin air.

She grabbed the brush and sat down, her cat ears disappearing as she brushed her hair back. Saki held her hair together in one hand before reaching into the drawer of the desk next to her bed, pulling out a thin ponytail holder and holding it in her mouth. The twins watched in awe as she swiftly braided her hair, took the ponytail holder from her mouth, and then tied the end of her braid together with it, her cat ears reappearing in the process.

"You'd best change into your pajamas." Saki stated with a grin. Her grin faded as she stared at the twins. "Hmm… I just realized… Do you two want me to conjure another bed? Or are you fine with sleeping next to each other?"

"It's fine." Dri stated, dragging Ari over to the closet. They disappeared in the depths, leaving the door open, and appeared a minute later in too-long shorts and a baggy t-shirt. Ari closed the door behind them before Dri guided Ari to the bed once more. "We're used to sleeping in one bed."

Saki frowned hard at the twins, staring at their outfits. She shook her head slightly and walked over to her trunk, opening it to rummage through its contents.

"I'm _so_ getting you two better clothes for Christmas." She muttered loud enough for the twins to hear. "Now, where is it? I _know_ I put it in here some—Aha! _There_ it is!"

Saki stood up with a thin black rectangle, as large as a school notebook, and she carried it over to her desk, setting it down lovingly. Ari tilted her head and stood up as Saki sat down at the desk. Ari crossed the room and put his chin on Saki's left shoulder.

"What's that?" Dri asked, standing next to Ari. Saki opened the rectangle, revealing a black screen on the top half, and an assortment of computer keys on the bottom half.

"It's the newest computer from Japan. A laptop." Saki stated simply, pressing a button nearest the screen in the middle, making the black screen light up. Saki smirked. "It's even fully Americanized."

"A… Laptop?" Ari asked incredulously. Dri furrowed his eyebrows.

"But I thought magic and muggle technology weren't compatible…" Saki laughed merrily.

"Well, normally it isn't, but this was made by my mother. She's a wiz with technology." Saki gave the twins a sideways glance. "And now, to introduce you two to the internet!"

**Japanese to English Translations:**

Okaa-san – Most commonly used formal form of mother.

Kaa-san – A more informal use of mother.

Otou-san – Most commonly used formal form of father.

Tou-san – A more informal use of father.

Nee-chan – The general term for sister.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know, it's totally short... But it's something, right? Now, since I'm a total nerd for anything Japanese, of course I'd make Saki (aka, me) a Japanese Half-blood! -laughs- and as such, I'll be providing translations at the end of each chapter if I use any Japanese terms. XD If Saki doesn't explain them to the clueless twins first. Anyways, till next time!

~Saki


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: **I am very sorry for everyone that is seeing this, but this is unfortunately not an update. For the last couple of months, I've been reading over this story and, quite frankly, I'm appalled with my writing. I have made major errors in the plotline, and most of this story is just dry and boring in general.

That is why I've made the decision to completely re-vamp this entire work. I don't know how long it will take, or if I will even be motivated enough to work on it, but until then, you can all consider this story on HIATUS.

In the event of my eventual re-vamp of Mistaken, I am asking for willing Betas. I would like someone who is familiar with the Harry Potter Canon, and British Culture in general for most of my errors, as well as someone who can just proof-read my chapters for grammar and sentence flow structure. If you are interested, please PM me and we can discuss strengths and weaknesses.

I am truly sorry for everyone that has read this, and will continue to read Mistaken. I will keep the current chapters up until I am at the point that I am either finished with the new version, or I have a few more chapters added in to replace what I currently have up.

Thank you all so much for your support,

~Saki


End file.
